


i struck a match and blew your mind.

by mw4vt9



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 41,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mw4vt9/pseuds/mw4vt9
Summary: This is a collection of prompts from Tumblr for AvaLance.  Explicit rating is for potential future chapters.  The majority of them will be general to mature.





	1. Salmon Ladder

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Avalance prompt with Sara on the salmon ladder and Ava sees her.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @mandylynw. Send me prompts for AvaLance, Agent Reign, or Agent Canary.

Ava had been working out in the gym on the Waverider for a few weeks now.  She enjoyed the relative quiet of the space which was a significant upgrade compared to the noisy, crowded gym offered at the Time Bureau.  She rarely even had to share the space, but she occasionally shared it with Nate, Sara, or Ray.  Working out with Nate and Ray had proved beneficial as it gave the three something to talk about and bond over.  It had given her some friends on the Waverider since she had been spending more and more time on the ship lately.

The reason for her being on the Waverider more and more had specifically been Sara.  Over the last few weeks Sara had been inviting her over for everything.  At first it has been training which Ava was happy to do.  Sara was a match for her on every level physically, and she had already noticed that her fighting had improved since training with Sara.  The next thing had been movie night where they had cuddled on the couch.  Then, it was for meals and birthday parties.  Ava's presence had become a staple on the ship at this point, and the other Legends hadn't seemed to mind.  They hadn't taken that step yet to actually kiss or confess feelings, but Ava could feel it coming.

She turned towards the bag that was hanging from the ceiling and began to throw combinations.  Jab, cross, hook.  Jab, cross, hook.  She got lost in the rhythm of throwing the punches, and she was taken out of it by someone entering the gym. 

She turned slowly to see Sara entering the room.  Ava had to quickly turn her head back away from Sara after she saw the blonde.  She was wearing tight black shorts and a sports bra.  Nothing more.  Nothing less.  Ava's concentration was mentally stalled as she let the image of Sara in that specific outfit come to the front of her mind.  Before she could do or say anything stupid, she continued to punch the bag.

"Your arms are really looking good," Sara said as she passed Ava.

Ava shot her a grin as she continued to throw punches.  Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Sara walk over to stand under the salmon ladder.  She'd seen it hanging there obviously, but she hadn't seen Sara use it yet.  She focused specifically hard on the bag in front of her so that she wouldn't watch the blonde.

She heard Sara jump from the ground to grab on to the bar at the bottom level.  The room began to be filled with nothing but sound and heavy breathing as the two of them continued to work.  The thump of the bag with each punch combined with the click of the bar on the salmon ladder was almost enough for Ava to not be completely distracted by what Sara was doing.  She knew her resolve (and her work out) were over if she chanced a glance at Sara.

She heard the blonde land on her feet as she let go of the bar after doing the ladder five times.  Ava would never admit that she had been counting each click of the bar so that she'd know when Sara was done.

The blonde walked past her again to get some water as Ava continued to move around the bag.  Ava hated how aware she was of Sara as she continued to move, but she knew that the blonde was watching her.

Ava finally stopped punching the bag when the burn in her arms become too much to ignore.  She let her arms fall before turning towards her towel and grabbing her water.

"Have you ever done it?" Sara asked gesturing up towards the salmon ladder.

"No," Ava answered as she continued to towel off her face.

"I can show you how," Sara said with a grin letting Ava know that the blonde was well aware she had been trying to avoid watching her do it.

Ava just continued to meet Sara's eyes as the shorter blonde walked over to her previous spot.  Sara showed hardly any exertion as all as she jumped back up to the bottom level.

Click came the first sound of Sara moving up one level.  Ava's head was already spinning as she watched every muscle in Sara's arms and legs flex as she moved.

Click.  Ava watched as a bead of sweat ran down from Sara's chin and landed just below her sports bra to make a line down to her bellybutton.  Ava had never wanted to be a drop of sweat before, but she found there was a first time for everything.

Click.  Ava could feel the desire low in her core as she watched Sara.  The blonde sent her a grin as she hung from the bar well up in the air.

Click. Sara came to the top of the salmon ladder and continued to look down at Ava. 

Click.  She came down the fourth level, and Ava felt her heard squeeze in her chest at the thought of Sara falling from that height.

Click.  She was getting closer to Ava, and the taller blonde had made a decision in that moment.

Click.  Second level.  She was so much closer now.

Click.  First level.  Ava watched as Sara hung from the bar for what felt like hours before dropping to the ground.

Ava was in front of her in three short strides as she looked down at the woman who was now centimeters in front of you.

Sara was about to speak, and Ava was afraid that if she did it would completely take her resolve.

So, she did it.  She leaned forward, and she kissed Sara.  At first it was just a tentative brush of lips before Sara responded.

Before Ava knew it, she felt hands on the back of her neck pulling her closer.  She let her arms wrap around Sara's back to rest on the small of her back.  Ava couldn't help the moan that left her lips at the skin on skin contact as she ran her hands up and down Sara's back.

When they pulled apart, Sara was grinning at her like an idiot.

"If I'd know that doing the salmon ladder was all it took to get you to kiss me, I would have done it sooner," Sara said with her usual grin on her face.

Ave thought of something sarcastic to say, but she felt there was a much better use for her lips.  She pulled the blonde close to her again and rejoined their lips.

She made a mental note to workout with Sara every day if this was what it was going to lead to.


	2. You Kiss My Face And We're Both Drunk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you write an Avalance story where Sara is drunk and goes and tells Ava how she feels about her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taylor Swift "Dress" lends a little inspiration to this. Follow me on Tumblr @mandylynnw and send me prompts for Agent Reign, Agent Canary, or AvaLance.

When Jax has suggested a trip to a bar in 2004 for the Legends to blow off some steam, Sara thought it was an excellent idea.  They had been working really hard over the last few weeks, and she knew the team deserved a night out.  They'd dressed in their early 2000s best and headed to the bar.

Sara let the liquor burn her throat as she bobbed her head to "Yeah" by Usher as it blared out of the speakers next to the DJ booth.

She turned from the bar to survey her team and couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face.  She watched as Jax danced with a girl.  Mick and Leo sat at a table off to the side drinking beer and talking as animatedly as Mick Rory ever got.  Ray, Zari, Nate, and Amaya were dancing in a group as well.  She watched as Ray did a lame dance move, and they all busted out laughing.  She knew they deserved this night.

Sara turned back to order another shot before deciding that a third, forth, and fifth would do the trick.

She moved from the bar back towards her team when a girl with long, blonde hair walked by her.  She looked so much like Ava Sharpe that Sara had to do a double take to make sure it wasn't.  When she was satisfied that it wasn't, she headed over to Amaya and Zari.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Zari asked pointing in the direction of the woman that Sara had just been staring at.

"Who?" Sara asked as she sipped her drink pretending that she hadn't been looking at anyone specifically.

"The one that looks like Ava," Zari answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sara finished her drink in one sip before looking back at the eight pairs of eyes that were locked on her.  "I'm good," Sara finally answered.

She made a beeline for the table that Leo and Mick occupied after making a pit stop at the bar for more drinks.

As the next two hours went on, Sara found herself feeling more and more drunk and more and more miserable.  She thought getting drunk would get rid of this two week crush that she had on Ava, but it didn't seem to be going anywhere.  Her feelings for the Time Bureau agent only seemed to be intensifying.  What she used to find annoying about the agent, she now found endearing and cute.  She found herself lost when Ava was talking to her as she looked at her lips.  She had been caught one too many times not paying attention at all to what the blonde was saying because her thoughts had drifted to what it could feel like to be with Ava.

She looked around one last time at the Legends who were most than happy to party the night away.  She made a decision then that she knew was due to the alcohol coursing through her body.  She went into the bathroom, opened a portal, and stepped through right into Ava Sharpe's living room.  She almost lost her nerve and left until she noticed something on the table.

There was an opened bottle of red wine sitting on the counter, and Sara felt like maybe she was interrupting something.  She could hear music playing upstairs, and she felt jealousy take over her body.  Ava was upstairs with someone, Sara thought.  She was just about to open the portal back up to 2004 when she heard Ava coming down the stairs.

Sara couldn't speak as she took in the sight in front of her.  Ava's hair was wet and hanging over her shoulder on one side.  She wasn't wearing anything at all except a bathrobe, and she was holding an empty wine glass in her right hand.

"Sara you scared the hell out of me," Ava said as she walked across the kitchen to put more wine in her glass.

"How'd you know I was here?" She asked.

"I'm a Time Agent Sara.  I know when someone opens a portal in my living room," She answered as she took a sip of the wine.  Sara watched with anticipation as the wine briefly colored her lips a darker shade of red.  She wondered again what it would taste like to run her tongue over Ava's bottom lip.

"I'm sorry I bothered you," Sara said quickly as she turned away again with the idea of opening the portal and heading back to her team.

"Why are you here?" Ava asked resulting in Sara turning back around.

Sara thought about not telling her anything at all, but there was just enough alcohol coursing through her system that she wasn't sure she could leave the room without confessing to Ava what had been going on over the last two weeks.

"I," Sara began before she stepped closer to Ava.  She stumbled slightly as she did.

"Are you drunk?" Ava asked as Sara stepped closer.  She could smell the alcohol from where she was standing.

"Yes, I am, but that isn't the point," Sara said as she held a finger up to stop Ava's retort. "I need to tell you something."

Ava crossed her arms over her robe covered chest after setting her wine glass down.

"I," Sara began again but found herself unable to get it out.

She stepped forward again so that she was just a few inches from Ava.  She looked up into her eyes and watched as recognition began to dawn on her features. Sara leaned forward and was extremely disappointed when Ava leaned back.

"Say it," Ava said as she moved back to her early position.

"I like you," Sara finally said.  She felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulder.  Well, she felt like that until she reached up to grab the collar of Ava's robe and pull her into a blistering kiss.  She felt overwhelmed in the moment.  Overwhelmed at the feel of Ava's lips on hers.  Overwhelmed at the soft cotton under her fingers.  Overwhelmed at the feel of Ava's hands on her shoulders pulling her closer.  She felt like her entire body was on fire, and Sara had to pull back from the kiss to calm down her heartbeat.

Ava moved lower so that she had her arms wrapped around Sara's low back as Sara clasped her hands behind Ava's neck.  She moved up on her tip toes to place a light peck on Ava's lips.

"I like you," Sara said again.

Ava smiled widely at her as Sara continued to grin in her direction.

"I like you too," Ava said smiling back at the blonde.

Sara had never been more grateful for scotch.  


	3. Gay, Not Blind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you AvaLance with Ava obviously having a crush on Sara during a video chat? Not exactly flirting but like very obviously crushing on Sara and Sara doesn’t notice until one of the Legends points it out and then Sara denies it?

"He wasn't your father," Leo said to Sara.  He watched the blonde closely as she had her arms crossed tight under her chest, lips in a tight smile.

"I know," Sara answered.  "My coming out to him didn't do poorly at all."

"Tell me about it," Leo said smiling at Sara as he took a seat in the chair opposite where she was standing.

"Nyssa was my first girlfriend," Sara said with a far away look in her eye.  He could tell the Captain was no longer standing in the room with him but transported into the past.  "She saved me after the Gambit went down.  I was starving and injured on Lian Yu.  She took me in.  She cared for me, and I fell head over heels in love with her."

"Was she hot?" Leo asked with a knowing grin.  It was moments like this that Sara saw the Snart she used to know shining through in the personality of the man sitting in front of her.

"She was an unbelievable beauty.  Dark hair, dark eyes, absolutely breathtaking.  She was tough, hard, and sometimes terrifying.  She loved me with a fierceness that I have never experienced before or since." Sara smiled at the thought.  "I don't think Ra's al Ghul ever expected that he would have to stop two people from giggling around the halls of the League of Assassins."

Leo let out a slight chuckle at that.  "And how did you tell your father?"

"After I went home to Star City, she came.  You can't really just leave the league without expecting some type of retribution.  She was standing in front of me, and I thought for a second that she might kill me.  She kissed me instead," Sara said with an incredulous smile.  "My Dad didn't love her association with the league, but he told me that he was happy I had someone to care for me."

"Do you still love her?" He asked.

Sara sighed and took a second to respond.  "I will always love her.  She really was my first love.  I think of her with a fondness now.  We had something wonderful.  The Sara that was Nyssa's beloved isn't who I am anymore."

"Isn't that sweet," he said grinning at her.  Sara looked radiant as she finished her last sentence.  She was smiling a smile that was likely reserved for very few people.  He was trying really hard to figure out Sara, and he thought this had given him some insight.

As he was about to answer, he heard the sound of a communication coming through on the screen to his left.

He knew by the look on Sara's face who it was going to be.  The smile that she had been sporting as she talked about Nyssa perked up even more as she answered the call.

"Agent Sharpe," she said smiling at the woman.  Leo stood like he was going to exit the room, but he decided to hang back at the entrance to the Captain's quarters to observe the call.

"How are you?" Ava asked.

"Fine.  We just got done fixing a level seven in 1492," Sara answered as she uncrossed her arms.

Leo noticed the way Ava's eyes followed her movements through the screen on the wall.

"What was this one?" Ava asked with genuine interest, and Leo slightly felt like he was intruding. Not enough to actually leave though.

"Just a prehistoric dinosaur running around a village," Sara began. "Don't worry.  We got it back to its own time."

"That's good," Ava said still smiling at Sara.

"Want to see my battle wound?" Sara asked.  This peeked Leo's attention as he turned to fully face the screen.

He saw Ava's cheeks turn a bright red as Sara began to lift her shirt.  Sara was looking down at her freshly cleaned wound while Leo watched Ava's face.  He saw her cheeks getting impossibly more red as she took in Sara's abs.  He watched as the woman's face changed from a sense of wonderful as she leered at Sara's stomach to a look of pure concern.

"Are you ok?" She asked as Sara put her shirt back down.

"Yes, I am.  Gideon took a look at it.  She cleaned it up and told me to relax this evening," Sara answered.  That got Ava's attention.

"I'm done here in a few hours if you want to finish that movie we started last week," Ava said with what Leo could only describe as a mix of hope and fear.  She watched Sara closely.

"What time?" She asked.

"Seven?" Ava asked, and the woman was absolutely elated by Sara's response.

"I'll bring the pizza and beer," Sara said with a grin.  Leo was shocked that Ava could look any happier than she already had.

"Great.  I'll see you then, Captain," Ava said as she blushed even more with the use of the term.

"See you," Sara said before disconnecting the call.  Sara turned and saw the very curious look on Leo's face.

"What?" She asked.

"A date?" He responded as he smiled a genuine smile at Sara.  That was still disarming for her based on the man she knew from Earth one.

"It isn't a date," Sara answered as she crossed the room to stand in front of him.

"You keep telling yourself that," Leo said as Sara shot him an incredulous look.  "I'm gay.  Not blind."

Sara chuckled at that.  She remembered the last time she'd been in Ava's apartment.  She'd fallen asleep with her head in the woman's lap which is why they didn't finish the movie.

"I'll make you a deal," Leo said.  "Kiss her.  If she doesn't want to kiss you, I'll do your chores for a month."

"Deal," Sara said smiling at the man.  The worst thing that could happen out of this was that she'd not have to wash the dishes for a whole month.

____________________

Snart waited up for Sara to return that night, but he didn't see her.  That didn't make him suspicious.  Time worked differently in the time sphere than it did outside of it.

As he was getting breakfast, he watched a portal opened and the Captain stepped through wearing pajamas.

"So?" he asked as the rest of the Legends looked on.

"You will not have to do the dishes," she said with a grin, "and I have a girlfriend."

Leo smiled a knowing smile at her as he watched the Captain skip off to her room.


	4. Body Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Body Swap. They are trapped in each bodies somehow and find out they both have feelings.

Ava has barely registered being awake when she realizes immediately that the lights are to bright.  Her apartment has blackout curtains.  She stretches and keeps her eyes closed as she realizes a few things.  Her body aches a little more today than it did yesterday.  The bed is much softer than her own, and she begins to replay the night before.  She'd been hanging out on the Waverider when the entire ship had gone dark.  She didn't remember much after that.  When she rubbed her legs together slightly, she knew something was wrong.  Ava Sharpe always slept in pants.  She opened her eyes quickly and looked down as she sat up with pure panic overtaking her.

She looked down to take in her current attire.  "What the fuck?" she whispered out loud.  When she sound hit her ears, Ava was sent into an absolutely panic.  She ran to the mirror on the wall, and her suspicions were immediately confirmed.  She was looking at Sara Lance.  She turned around, and Sara Lance was still looking back at her.  She lifted her right hand and watched as the image in the mirror did the same thing.  She felt like an idiot for doing it, but she couldn't help it.  What the hell was going on.

She took the time to take in the reflection in the mirror.  She was wearing a tank top and boy shorts which is something that she would never wear.  She found herself looking down Sara's body and immediately jumped from the mirror.  She felt like what she was doing was wildly inappropriate.  She had to get dressed immediately and find Sara.  Well, find herself.  This was confusing.  She looked at the dresser sitting next to the wall and walked towards it.  She didn't really want to open Sara's clothing drawer at all, but she couldn't really walk out into the halls of the Waverider wearing this.  God, this was crazy.

\--------

Sara rolled over in a huff.  She just wanted more sleep.  The room that she was in was really dark which was unlike her own room.  She usually liked to wake up with lights on around her.  She wondered if Gideon was malfunctioning.  She opened her eyes and was hit with a sudden urge to drink water.  She wasn't sure who put it there, but there was a glass sitting on the bedside table.  After sitting up and downing it, Sara looked down at her legs.  Why was she wearing pajama pants?  Then, it hit her.  The nightstand she had just picked up water from absolutely wasn't hers.

She stood quickly to flick on the light to realize that she was in Ava Sharpe's bedroom.  She'd seen it briefly before on her recent trips to Ava's apartment.  She thought back to the night before.  She certainly didn't remember leaving the Waverider to come back to Ava's place.  She willed herself to remember, but she could only remember one thing.  The Waverider had gone black as the Legends had been having dinner and hanging out. 

"Ava," she called back, and she immediately slapped a hand over her mouth.  That wasn't her voice.  She looked down at the hand as she moved it from her lips, and she knew immediately that she wasn't looking at her own hand.

She moved to the mirror on the wall.  Her breath hitched as she took in the sight of Ava Sharpe in her pajamas.  She sure was cute in them Sara thought before she got more serious.  She had to find Ava.  Well, if this was what she thought it was, she had to find herself.  She dressed as quickly as she could without looking at Ava's body in any way no matter how much she really wanted to.

She grabbed the watch next to her bed and opened a portal to the Waverider.   When she stepped through into the kitchen she was greeted by all of the Legends except for the one that she was looking for.

"Agent, it is mighty early for you to be joining us," Jax said grinning at the woman.

"And wearing casual clothes," Leo answered.  She listened to them continue their conversations, and she knew that they hadn't been affected by her specific predicament.

"Where is Captain Lance?" She asked quickly trying to use her best Ava voice.  She didn't want to startle the Legends.  They had to figure this out.

As she spoke, she saw herself turn the corner and head into the room with a wild look on her face.  Sara's heart constricted slightly at the sight of herself.  Well, Ava's heart did, but Sara felt it full force.  She felt Ava's eyes look her up and down.  She couldn't help but giggle at the sight of herself wearing dress pants and a button up shirt.  No way she would ever wear that.  She felt the sensation in her heart change from attraction to fondness as she watched her own eyes widen.  That was something she would have to investigate later.

___________

When Ava in Sara's body walked into the kitchen, her heart stopped at the sight of herself standing in the middle of the room.  "Damn," she heard herself think, and she couldn't help the grin that spread across her face knowing that the thought specifically belonged to Sara's own brain.  Ava immediately replaced the thought with suspicion as she saw her body dressed in a t-shirt and jeans.  No way would she wear that in front of the Legends.

"Ava," she heard herself in Sara's voice say.

She watched as her body crossed the room.  Sara took her by the arm and pulled her into the hallway.

"What the hell is going on?" Ava asked herself.  This was extremely weird.  She felt this overwhelming need to be close to herself.  She initially chalked it up to how overwhelming all of this was, but then she round herself inside of Sara's body reaching to place a hand on the arm of her body.  She felt the spark immediately as it ran through Sara's body at the contact.

"I have no idea," Sara answered.  Seeing herself speak and hearing her own voice was certainly something she never imagined experiencing. 

"We need to go to Gideon," Ava answered as she looked forward.  Sara was so much shorter than her, and she had to look up to meet her own face.  She felt that overall sensation of fondness again as their eyes met.

____________

Sara enjoyed the way it took her less time to get to the Med Bay.  Ava was taller and had much bigger strides.  She grinned as she watched her own body join her in the room.

"Gideon," Sara said quickly.

"Yes, Agent Sharpe?" Gideon asked.  Sara was surprised the AI didn't realize what was going on, and she decided to keep it to herself.  "Can you scan me and Sara?  We aren't feeling well."

They each took a seat as Gideon began the scans.  After a few minutes, Sara heard the sound indicating that the scan was complete.

"You both are completely healthy," Gideon said to the pair.

They shrugged at each other before heading back to Sara's room.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Sara asked in Ava's voice.

"I have no idea," Ava answered as she ran Sara's hand through Sara's hair.

\-----------

Before Ava knew what was happening, her own body was surging forward at her.  She felt Ava's lips come into contact with Sara's, and she was lost at how unfamiliar the sensation was.  She felt Sara's heart swell in her chest as Sara moved Ava's lips gently against her own.  Sara pulled back quickly, and Ava watched the lines of disappointment spread across her own face.

"That works in the movies," Sara said.  The sound of her own voice was still disorienting to her.

Ava felt Sara's lips tingling from the kiss, and she felt Sara's body much more alive than it had been before the kiss.

The two spent the day in the Captain's quarters looking up incidences of body swaps in the past and how they had been corrected.  Gideon had been very suspicious of the information they had asked the AI for.  The rest of the Legends were giving them a wide berth and seemed happy that the two were spending time together.

"I look ridiculous in dress clothes," Sara said from the seat as she ate her dinner.  She eyed her body suspiciously.

"And I never would wear that here," Ava answered.

"Why?" Sara asked.  "You look good in it."

Ava again felt a fondness settle in Sara's heart as a blush crept across Sara's face.  She knew it was obvious.

"You look good in dress clothes," Ava said as she gestured towards the body that she was currently in.  She wasn't sure why she suddenly felt that need to be close to her own body again, but it was almost overwhelming.

"What are we going to do?" Sara asked.  As if to answer, the Waverider suddenly went black.  When Ava woke up, she knew immediately that they'd been switched back.  She felt the scratchiness of the jeans that Sara had put on her body immediately.

She opened her eyes to darkness.  "Sara?" she called out hoping the blonde was ok.

"I'm on the couch," she heard Sara's voice answer.  It was sweet to hear Sara's voice ringing in her ears instead of her own.

She shifted to stand as the lights began to come back on.

When the lights were back on, Ava looked over at Sara.  God she sure did look good in that outfit.  She blushed at the thought.

As Sara stood, the other Legends came bounding into the room.

"Are you guys ok?" Jax asked.

"What was that?" Zari added.

"I can answer that," Gideon spoke up.  "It was a time aberration called a time correction."

"I've heard of those," Ava said speaking up.  All eyes turned to her.  "They happen in time when something isn't going along with the timeline.  The example they always have us in school was if a person took the same bus route every single day and was supposed to meet a specific person.  Say that morning they missed the bus, but the meeting itself was a fixed point in time, a time correction would happen and basically restart the day.  Usually people don't notice it though."

"Do you think it is because we are in the time stream?" Sara asked.

"That would have to be why," Ava answered.

"We didn't notice anything," Jax said looking around.  Today had been a normal rest day for the rest of the Legends.

"Ava and I kind of switched bodies," Sara said to the group.  She watched as the Legends all had varying reactions.  Mick didn't seem to care.  Leo grinned.  Zari and Amaya looked at each other with excitement in their eyes.  Ray and Nate seemed interested for the sake of science.

"That must mean the time correction has something to do with the two of you," Gideon said to the group.  Ava and Sara exchanged a look that had all of the Legends moving.

"We are going to leave you two to figure that out," Zari said as she began ushering the rest of the Legends out of the room.

After the Legends left the room, Ava turned towards Sara.  There was a lot of tension in the air.

"You kissed me," Ava said.

"Technically you kissed me," Sara said with a laugh.  "Don't blame me.  It worked in the movies."

"It seems that the time correction feels that whatever time aberration we were causing has corrected itself," Ava answered.

"I think I know what it is," Sara said as she stepped forward into Ava's space.

Ava looked down to meet Sara's eyes, and she felt her heart rate picking up at the blonde being so close to her.

"What?" Ava asked in a whisper.

Before she knew it, Sara was surging forward to bring their lips together.  Ava grabbed on to Sara's hip to pull her closer as their mouths moved together.  Sara wrapped her arms around Ava's neck to pull her impossibly closer.

Ava's heart rate continued to speed up when she felt Sara's tongue running over her lips.  She indulged in the sensation as she let her mouth open to grant Sara access.  When their tongues came together, Sara moaned.  Ava picked up the pace as the moan reverberated into her mouth.

She pulled back when she absolutely had to.  She could have stood their and kissed Sara forever.

"You think a time correction happened because it was taking us too long to kiss?" Ava asked as she continued to hold Sara close to her.

The shorter blonde smiled up at her.  "Were you going to kiss me today?"

"No, I probably never would have made the first move," Ava answered honestly.

"I thought you didn't have feelings for me," Sara began.  "I had feelings for you, but I just thought it was stupid.  Being inside your body changed that."

"How?" Ava asked quickly.

"I felt the way you felt when you looked at me, and I knew.  It's the same way I felt when I look at you," Sara said.

"I felt it too," Ava answered as she remembered the fondness and need to be close that she felt while inside Sara's body.

"It is still surprising," Ava said as she pecked Sara on the lips, "that we have such an impact on the timeline that us getting together requires a time correction."

Sara grinned at her before placing a chaste kiss to Ava's lips.  "Legendary," Sara answered with a huge grin.

Instead of responding to that, Ava pulled her into another kiss.


	5. For Me To Decide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sara finds out Ava has a crush on her and then realizes she has a crush on Ava too but she since Sara doesn’t really know how deal with emotions she tries to self sabotage by sleeping with Constantine and Ava finds out and is sad about it but at the end they confess their feelings and it goes from nice very good angst to happy ending

Sara can feel the body next to her as she wakes up. She knows it’s there because she isn’t in the center of her own bed. She can feel the heat from the body behind her. She shifts before she realizes that Constantine’s arm is thrown over her waist. It is heavy against her side, and she feels totally disgusted with herself. She carefully slides out from under his arm without waking him and grabs her clothing to head to the bathroom.

She takes herself in in the mirror, and she feels like she is going to throw up. There is a mark on her chest, and she traces over it. There is a flash in her memory to the night before, and Sara feels revolted at her own skin. She steps into the shower and turns the water up as hot as it gets. She wants to wonder how she got herself in this situation, but she knows immediately. She plays it back in her head clawing at the chance that she hasn’t ruined everything.

_Sara was in her office going over a few things when she heard the all too familiar sound of a call coming in. She answered it immediately. She smiled back at the blonde smiling at her thankful that these calls were much more pleasant lately._

__“Hey Captain,” Ava says with an easy smile on her face._ _

__“Hey,” Sara smiles back. “What’s going on?”_ _

__“I just wanted to inform the Legends about a level twelve that the Time Bureau took care of,” Ava says. Sara heard a quick knock before a door opens off screen._ _

__“Did you tell your girlfriend about the level twelve?” Gary asks, and Sara almost laughs at the way Ava’s face changes from embarrassed to infuriated. She gestures towards Gary to indicate that she is currently talking to Sara. She hears him whisper an apology before the door opens and closes again._ _

__Sara tries to give Ava a calming smile, but she can tell that Ava is still embarrassed. “I have to go,” Ava says before the call is disconnected._ _

__“Hey Captain,” Amaya says as she enters the office oblivious to the conversation between Agent Sharpe and the Captain. “I was wondering…”_ _

__“I have a problem,” Sara says interrupting Amaya’s thought. “Something weird happened on my last call with Ava.”_ _

__Amaya was clearly intrigued by the question resulting in her forgetting what she was originally going to ask. “What happened?”_ _

__“She called to tell me something, and Gary came in. He asked her if she was going to tell her girlfriend,” Sara said looking at Amaya for answers._ _

__Amaya laughed lightly. “You really are oblivious, aren’t you?”_ _

__“Oblivious to what?”_ _

_“Ava clearly has a crush on you,” she began. “We can all see it. Gary was probably teasing her because he knows she has a crush on you.”_

__Sara looked dumbfounded at this new information before she felt the unmistakable feeling of hope bloom in her chest. She shook her head to get rid of it._ _

__“I will leave you to process that,” Amaya said before heading out of the Captain’s office._ _

__Sara had felt it first when she heard Gary utter the word girlfriend. Hope had spread across her chest before a longing had settled deep inside of her gut. She felt a feeling that she hadn’t felt since spending time with Nyssa for the first time. Ava Sharpe had a crush on her, and Sara returned it._ _

_It has only taken two hours for her to go from excited about the new information to drunk and doubting everything that she was. Sara had convinced herself that she wasn’t good enough for Ava. She hadn’t been able to save her sister. She hasn’t been able to help Nyssa. She had been an assassin. She hadn’t even been able to kill Damien Darhk. Ava deserved better than Sara. That was why she hadn’t told Sara about her crush because she knew it wouldn’t go anywhere._

Now, as she stood under the shower water all she felt was regret. Ava would never know about Constantine, but that didn’t change how Sara felt about herself. She’d found out she had a crush on a woman who shared her interest, and she had destroyed it. It further proved that Ava deserved better.

Sara finished her shower, got dressed, and headed to her office to try to distract herself. As she sat down in his chair, a portal opened and out stepped the very object of her trouble in jeans and a t-shirt.

Ava turned to look at Sara who looked completely put off.

“What are you doing here?” Sara asked a little firmer than she meant to.

“You invited me to watch a movie,” Ava answered like it was obvious. It only took Sara a second to realize that she was right. She’d invited Ava to watch a movie the night before. The taller blonde hadn’t shown up resulting in Sara’s tailspin into drinking.

“I’m late,” Ava answered to respond to the look on Sara’s face.

“Yes,” Sara answered with a sad shake of her head.

“I’m sorry. I finished work, took a shower, and headed right here. How late am I?” Ava asked looking around the room.

“It’s the next morning,” Sara answered as the doors to her office opened. Her heart clenched in her chest as Constantine walked in.

“Hey love,” he said as he walked up to her. He was wearing pants and a t-shirt with his button up and tie slung through his arm. Sara chanced a glance at Ava’s face, but she wished she wouldn’t have done it.

“I’m off,” he continued before leaning down to place a kiss on Sara’s cheek. “I had a good time last night.” As he left, Sara felt like someone had kicked her in the gut. She looked up at Ava again. The look on her face made it perfectly clear that Ava had interpreted what Constantine said to be exactly what happened.

She waited for the blonde to say something, but she didn’t. She opened the portal, turned, and left without even chancing a glance back at Sara.

It had been an entire week since Sara had heard anything at all from Ava. Gary had been the one calling the Legends. Sara could have asked, but she really didn’t think it was her place to do so. If she was telling the truth, she’d say that she missed the blonde significantly. She’d gotten used to their daily interactions. She missed them. She missed the way Ava smiled at her. She missed the sound of the punching bad as Ava had worked out next to her. She knew she could reach out, but she couldn’t help but doubt herself.

She was shaken from her thoughts by a call coming through. She knew it wasn’t Ava so she didn’t bother to get excited.

“Hi Captain,” she heard Gary begin. “We need the Legends to come in for their annual fitness test.”

Sara thought about arguing with him, but she didn’t. Going to the Time Bureau would mean a chance to see Ava. There was no way that Ava was avoiding work because Sara had screwed up.

The trip to the Time Bureau had come and gone without even a glimpse of Ava. Sara had checked down every single hallway and peered into every single room they passed without a sign of beautiful, blonde hair. Sara couldn’t deny that she was extremely disappointed in this. She wasn’t sure what she was going to say to Ava, but she at least wanted a chance.

The second week passed with the team fixing two anachronisms one of which they royally screwed up, and she didn’t even get a call from Ava. It was infuriating. Sara had convinced herself at this point that it really was over. She’d lost any chance she thought she had with Ava.

“What is going on with you?” Amaya said bounding back into her office. “Everyone is celebrating our win.”

“Nothing, I’m fine,” Sara answered far too quickly to be believable.

“You aren’t fine. Ever since Constantine was here you have looked miserable, snapped at everyone, and freaking out every time a time comes through from the Time Bureau.”

Amaya watched the expressions change across Sara’s face. “It’s Ava,” Amaya said answering her own unasked question.

Sara shook her head slightly to indicate that it was Ava.

“You should reach out. Grand gesture time,” Amaya said.

“You are absolutely right,” Sara answered before standing quickly from her chair to head right past Amaya.

By the time Sara made it to Ava’s front door, she was beginning to wonder if she should turn back. Ava probably didn’t want anything to do with her at this point.

She knew she’d been miserable for the last two weeks, and she didn’t want that to continue. She was either going to do something positive here or end it entirely. Either way Sara couldn’t continue to live like this.

Sara knocked hesitantly and waited. She heard movement inside the house before the door opened. All of a sudden Ava was standing there in sweat pants and a t-shirt, and Sara wasn’t sure her brain would work enough to function. Ava was just so beautiful.

“What are you doing here?” Ava asked as she crossed her arms across her chest.

“I need to talk to you,” Sara said as she rushed past Ava into the apartment. Ava didn’t seem like she wanted to let her in, but she shut the door behind them anyway.

Sara turned to face Ava and knew she’d made the right decision by coming there. “I’m an idiot,” Sara began.

“I know that,” Ava answered with a hint of a smile.

“No, let me finish,” Sara said holding her hands up. “I’m an idiot. I found out you had a crush on me, and I lost it. I got drunk, convinced myself that I’d never be good enough for you, and I slept with Constantine to get rid of that feeling. It only made it worse.”

Ava stepped closer to Sara then. “Isn’t that for me to decide?”

“What?”

“You said you’d never be good enough for me. I know everything about you Sara, and I’ve already decided that you are,” Ava said continuing to step closer.

“What have you avoided me so much these past two weeks?” Sara asked.

 “I came to watch that movie with you with a full plan to tell you how I felt. Then, I saw you with Constantine. I had been thinking for weeks that I was picking up on signals that you liked me too. I just knew I was wrong after I saw that. I knew I needed to keep some distance to get over my crush,” Ava answered honestly.

Sara took the final step towards her so that their bodies were almost touching.

“What about now?” Sara asked as she reached up to brush Ava’s hair back behind her ear.

Ava reached her arms around Sara’s low back to pull her closer. Sara barely had time to wrap her arms around Ava’s neck before she was pulling her into a kiss. It started as tentative contact of their lips before Sara felt herself getting lost into the kiss. She pushed her hips forward into Ava as she swiped her tongue across Ava’s bottom lip.

Ava met her tongue with her own, and Sara suddenly felt like she was too hot. She tangled her hands into Ava’s hair as they continued to kiss. Sara didn’t want to pull back. When Ava did, Sara chased her lips forward to place one more kiss on them.

“How about that movie?” Sara asked.

“Sounds good,” Ava answered as she separated herself from Sara.

She turned on a movie and sat back on the corner of the couch. Sara snuggled into her and rested her head on Ava’s shoulder. She knew in that moment that there would never be another place that was more perfect for her.


	6. Be My Date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ava asks sara to be her fake date for something

“So,” Gary asked walking into Ava’s office, “have you found a date yet?”

Ava rolled her eyes at the rude interruption. “No,” she answered as a frustrated sigh left her lips. I don’t have anyone to ask.”

“A million women work here,” Gary answered gesturing around the office.

“I know that, but I’m not friends with any of them,” Ava said as she stood from her desk. “I told my parents I was dating someone. I can’t just show up at my sister’s wedding with a random woman that I’ve never talked to before.”

“So,” Gary said tapping his chin, “you need someone that you are friends with?”

Ava could tell by the look on his face what he meant, and she held her hand up immediately. “I’m a lesbian, Gary.”

“I wasn’t talking about me,” he exclaimed looking very much like he wanted to be anywhere but in that room. “You could ask one of the Legends.”

Ava began to retort that; however, she let the idea settle over her. She’d been spending a lot more time with the Legends lately, and she enjoyed their company now. She mentally made a list of the three women on the ship. She didn’t know Zari well.

“You could ask Captain Lance,” Gary said interrupting Ava’s thought process. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t think of it before, but she wasn’t sure about that. She already had a crush on the blonde. Bringing her as a date seemed like a bad idea.

Gary watched as the emotions crossed her face as she continued on in her unknown thought process. “What is the worst that could happen?”

“With the Legends, Gary, that is a broad answer,” she said with a smile at the agent that she knew was just trying to be helpful.

It took Ava fifteen minutes from the time Gary left her office to make a decision. She decided to do it. She liked being around Sara. They had fun together. It probably wouldn’t be that hard to convince her family that they’d been dating.

So, Ava did the most logical thing. She opened a portal to the Waverider and stepped right into the galley.

“Pantsuit,” Mick said in greeting as he took a sip of his beer. “Hey Agent Sharpe,” Nate and Ray said at the same time. She smiled politely at the two of them.

“I need to speak to Captain Lance.” She said trying to come across as friendly.

“She’s in her room,” Nate answered immediately. “Second door on the right.”

Ava gave what she hoped was friendly smile before heading off down the hallway.

When she got to Sara’s door, she felt nervous all over again. She knocked twice quickly before she could convince herself that this had been a mistake.

Sara unceremoniously threw the door open. Ava had to hold in a groan at how adorable Sara looked in her red pajama pants and t-shirt.

“Ava,” Sara said surprised by the blonde’s presence. “Sorry, I thought you were Jax coming to annoy me again.”

“Nope,” Ava answered. “I just wanted to talk to you about something.”

Sara stood to the side to let Ava inside her room and shut the door behind her. Ava felt ridiculous standing in Sara’s bedroom in her Time Bureau suit while Sara had clearly been lounging in bed in her pajamas.

“I’m sorry if it is late,” Ava said looking around the room for any indication of what the time might be.

“It isn’t,” Sara said. “I’m just tired.” To accentuate her point Sara yawned and stretched both arms out above her head causing her shirt to shift up and show her midriff. Ava had to make it a point to not look at that.

“I’m sorry to bother you,” Ava said curtly and turned towards the door.   Before she could get to it, she felt Sara’s hand gripping her forearm to get her attention.

“What did you want to talk about?” Sara asked as she moved to sit on the edge of her bed. She patted the spot next to her. Ava was hesitant at first; however, she sat down anyway.

“I have a favor to ask, but I don’t want you to feel obligated to do it,” Ava said quickly. She had to ask Sara. If she said no, she would just lie and tell her parents that her girlfriend couldn’t make it to her sister’s wedding because of work.

“Shoot,” Sara said smiling at Ava hoping to ease some of the woman’s tension.

“My sister is getting married this weekend, and I need a date to her wedding,” Ava managed to get out.

“Are you asking me on a date Agent Sharpe?” Sara asked, and Ava almost couldn’t bear to watch that smirk form on her lips.

“There is a catch,” she said. She could see the mischievous grin that spread across Sara’s face. “A month ago, my Dad wouldn’t get off my back about not having a girlfriend. So, I told him I had a girlfriend. Basically if you do with me, you have to pretend to be my girlfriend.” Ava looked up to gauge Sara’s reaction, and the blonde had a full force smile on her face.

“That sound fun,” Sara answered. “We have to get our stories straight about how we met and stuff though. What do I need to wear?”

Ava was smiling at Sara’s response. “The wedding is Saturday at 5:00 PM. You can wear whatever you want that is dressy. You can come over around 4:00 that day, and we can figure out the details.”

“Sounds good to me,” Sara said smiling at her. Ava began to speak again until Sara yawned.

“Get some sleep,” Ava said standing from the bed. Sara looked like she was going to protest before she stopped herself. “I’ll see you in a few days.”

Ava felt absolutely giddy over the next few days. She knew that Sara was just doing this to help her out, but she was excited. She was excited to spend an evening with the blonde away from the Legends. She was excited to spend an evening with the blonde away from anything time travel related.

By the time 3:00 PM rolled around on Saturday, Ava was practically bouncing on her feet with nervous anticipation.

She paced her living room for what felt like an eternity until she heard a knock on the door. When she opened it, she felt like her brain was short circuiting. Sara was standing in front of her in a tight blue dress that stopped just low enough on her thigh to be appropriate but short enough to drive Ava absolutely mad. The dress was sleeveless showing off Sara’s toned arms. The cleavage was cut low enough to be present but still very tasteful to meet Ava’s parents.

“Are you going to stare at me all day or let me in?” Sara asked with a grin. Ava quickly recovered and stepped aside to let Sara into her apartment.

“You look great,” Ava said quickly before blushing. “Beautiful,” she corrected, “you look beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Sara said as she turned toward Ava. Ava was wearing a navy blue suit with a white button up shirt and skinny navy tie. Sara stepped forward and ran her fingers over the tie. Ava really hoped Sara couldn’t feel the way her heart hammered in her chest.

“You clean up pretty nice,” Sara said smiling at her. Ava took note that they matched even when they hadn’t tried to. “So, what’s the story?”

“The easiest thing would be to say we met at work. We keep it as close to the truth as possible, and we should be alright,” Ava said.

“I’m going to tell them that I swept you off your feet,” Sara said grinning.

Ava stepped into the kitchen to grab a drink for both of them and decided to ignore Sara’s comment. If only she knew how true it was.

They took a cab to the wedding venue before heading up the stairs into the church. Sara got slightly ahead of Ava as she greeted one of her cousins.

“Mam,” a guy in a tuxedo at the door offered his arm to Sara to escort her down the aisle. Ava wanted to throat punch him the way he was looking Sara up and down.

“No thanks,” Sara said looking behind her. Ava moved to stand next to Sara as the shorter blonde looped her arm through Ava’s. “She’s got me.”

The guy looked sheepish before stepping back. Ava felt the attention of at least one hundred pairs of eyes as she walked down the aisle towards the front to rows of seats reserved for family. She heard the slight clamor of whispers as her high school classmates and family alike seemed abuzz over Sara. Ava couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face. There was no doubt that she had the best looking date in the place.

The wedding passed by quickly, and Ava tried so hard not to cry. She hadn’t been successful. Stephanie was her baby sister.

As they exited the church to head towards the reception, Sara reached down to take Ava’s hand. “You do have a heart,” Sara said grinning at her. Sara stepped closer to her and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. Ava wasn’t sure why because no one was watching them in that moment.

“If you tell anyone about this,” Ava began but her face softened at the sheer proximity to Sara.

“You’ll what?” Sara asked stepping closer.

Before Ava could respond, she saw the shadow of a few people coming towards them. She turned to face her father, mother, and brother without letting go of Sara’s hand.

“Ava,” her Mom gushed as she pulled her into a hug leaving Ava no choice but to let go.

“Hi Mom,” Ava said pulling out of the hug before turning to hug her Dad and brother.

“Guys, this is Sara,” Ava said gesturing to the blonde standing beside her.

Ava’s Mom reacted first and pulled Sara into a hug. “It is so great to meet you.” Ava’s father reached his hand out to firmly shake Sara’s.

“This is your girlfriend?” Her bother said wide eyed. “No way.”

Sara laced their fingers together again before turning towards Ava. She pulled slightly on Ava’s arm to bring her closer so that they were shoulder to shoulder. “I absolutely am,” Sara said smiling at only Ava.

Ava ignored her brother’s comment for the time being instead getting lost of the sensation of having Sara so close to her again.

They two of them rode with Ava’s parents the quick ride to the reception. Ava knew that the questions would come as soon as their dinners were plated.

As if on que, her mother began to speak the second that the last plate had been placed on the table.

“So,” she began looking at Ava. “How did the two of you meet?”

“Work,” Ava said before shoveling a bite of food into her mouth.

“You work for the EPA?” Ava’s mother asking looking at Sara skeptically.

“I work security,” Sara answered. It was close enough to the truth. “Ava walked past me every morning for a year before we finally talked. I swept her right off her feet.”

Ava blushed at the comment, but she heard the collective aw that came from the table.

“How long have you two been dating?” Ava’s uncle asked.

“Just a few months,” Sara answered for her, and Ava was grateful.

They finished their dinner with the typical conversation about the weather, football, and what was going on with the family business. Ava was extremely thankful for that.

After the couple shared their first dance, Ava grabbed Sara to introduce her to her sister.

As Ava approached, her sister turned and all but sprinted towards her. She pulled her into a crushing hug. “Is this her?” Her sister asked turning towards Sara.

“I’m Sara,” she said with a polite smile. Instead of shaking her hand, Ava’s sister pulled her in for a crushing hug.

They exchanged a few pleasantries before the bride was whisked off to entertain other guests.

“Bar?” Ava asked gesturing towards the back.

“Absolutely,” Sara said as she again reached to lace her fingers between Ava’s as they headed towards the back of the room.

“Four shots of scotch please,” Ava said to the bartender. He immediately moved to prepare the shots as she turned to Sara.

“Who are all of these people?” Sara asked.

“Ava began by pointing out her family members before moving on to the people she had gone to high school with. That is Trevor. He made my life a living hell when I came out. That’s Megan. She is his wife now. She was his girlfriend in high school. She also made my life a living hell.”

The bartender lined up the shots next to them, and Ava looked away from Trevor and Megan to Sara’s face. She looked pissed. “I could kill them both with my shoe.”

“I know you could,” Ava said as she picked up a shot to hand to Sara. “It isn’t necessary though. I think I’ve done pretty well.”

They toasted before drowning the first shot. Just as Ava was about to hand the second one to Sara, Trevor walked up.

“I love a woman that can handle her liquor,” he said as he looked Sara up and down like Ava wasn’t even standing there. He had a lot of nerve considering his wife was a few feet away.

“Me too,” Sara answered before she clinked glasses with Ava to take the second shot.

“Ava,” Trevor began.

“Trevor,” Ava answered with a tense voice. Just as he looked like he was about to speak, a slow song came on a little louder than the dinner music. They were clearly starting to try to get people to dance.

“I love this song,” Sara said grabbing Ava’s hand. “Come dance with me babe.” The term of endearment made Ava’s heart flutter, but she also loved the way Sara said it loud to ensure that Trevor heard it.

When they got to the dance floor, Sara pulled Ava towards her to wrap her arms around the back of her neck. Ava didn’t hesitate in placing her hands on Sara’s hip as they swayed to the music. Even though Sara was wearing heels, Ava was slightly taller than her still.

“Thank you for coming tonight,” Ava whispered.

“It’s my pleasure,” Sara answered before she leaned a little bit closer. Ava bent her head down to rest their foreheads together as they continued to sway. Her neck felt like it was on fire where Sara’s hand was resting. She could feel the burn of the alcohol in her gut as they continued to move together. It was so easy to pretend that this was something real and not just pretend.

As the song ended, a song with a faster beat began to play.

“Dance with me,” Sara said as Ava stepped back.

“More shots first.” Ava answered.

By the time they each had three more shots, the cake cutting and toasts had been performed. Everyone in the room was drunk, and the music began to change over from classic hits to club favorite. Ava could see as the older crowd began to leave the room leaving everyone else to their party.

“Dance with me now?” Sara asked. Ava wanted to say no, but she couldn’t deny the way Sara was looking at her.

She took her hand and led her to the dancefloor. When Ava stopped, Sara pulled her close as they were face to face. Ava thought her head was going to explode as Sara began to sway her hips lightly to the beat. Ava knew she wasn’t moving, but she couldn’t make her body respond as she watched Sara in front of her. Sara turned around and pressed back into Ava, and Ava finally was able to figure out how to move. She grabbed Sara’s hips and began to move with her. She could see the eyes watching them, and she knew the majority of the people were watching Sara. She was by far the sexiest woman in the room.

The songs changed and Sara continued to grind back into Ava. At one point, she stood up so that her entire backside was pushed into Ava’s front. She reached back to grab Ava’s neck and pulled her head down so that she could whisper in her ear.

“I didn’t realize you’d be a good dancer,” Sara said.

“You are doing all the work,” Ava answered.

Sara turned in her arms then and pulled her closer. Ava let a leg slip between Sara’s leg as they continued to dance.

The song felt like it lasted an eternity. Ava knew that she should treasure these moments with Sara because she wasn’t going to get any in the future.

“I need some air,” Sara whispered into her ear. Ava bolted apart from her as she felt the heat spread through her entire body.

Ava took Sara’s hand to lead her out a side door into the night.

Ava was leaning back into a wall when Sara moved to stand right in front of her.

Sara’s face was inches away, and Ava felt like she was going to die on the spot. She wanted to lean forward and close the distance, but she couldn’t.

Sara did it for her. What began as a tentative touch of lips quickly progressed into a heated make out session. Ava’s back was pushing into the wall as Sara pushed into her. She wrapped her arms around Sara to pull her close, and Sara tangled her hands in her hair. Their tongues moved together with a frenzy just like their previous training fights had been. They both tried to control the kiss before Ava settled on the give and take that had characterized their relationship to this point.

When Sara pulled away, they were both breathless and panting. Sara kept her hands tangled in Ava’s hair as a smile broke out on her face.

“Damn,” Sara said with a smile before joining their lips again. This kiss continued just like the first as Ava felt herself losing control. There was a want building deep inside of her that didn’t work well with public places.

“We should get out of here,” Sara said.

“I can’t,” Ava answered. “I can’t leave my sister’s wedding early.”

Ava was right, and Sara knew it. She pulled Sara back into her to kiss her again just as someone came out of the door.

“Gross,” she heard Trevor say. She ignored it and continued to put everything she had into kissing Sara.

When they pulled back again to head inside, Ava felt dizzy. They continued to hold hands for the rest of the night as Ava talked to her different family members. Sara was the center of attention and played the part like a champ.

By the time the newlyweds were sent off, Ava was ready to get back to her apartment.

The cab ride back was silent, but they continued to hold hands.

When they got back to Ava’s apartment, she turned towards Sara. “Stay?”

“Absolutely,” Sara answered. Ava continued to hold her hand as they headed towards the bathroom.

She gave Sara some clothing to change into and averted her eyes as the blonde changed. When they were both under the covers, Ava turned to lie on her side to face Sara. Sara mirrored her position.

“What was that tonight?” Ava asked.

“I know I pretended to be your girlfriend tonight, but I’d like to actually be your girlfriend one day,” Sara said with a smile.

Ava left it at that before pulling Sara in to another kiss.


	7. Drunk Sara, Sober Sara.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: DRUNK SARA MEETS SOBER AVA

Sara was drunk, and she knew it. She could feel the alcohol coursing through her veins as she stumbled into her office. She knew she shouldn’t call Ava, but drunk Sara and sober Sara didn’t agree at all very often.

Before sober Sara could convince her not to, she was dialing Ava.

“Captain Lance,” Ava answered somewhere between a smile and annoyance. Sara had no idea what time it was where Ava was.

“Hey Aves,” she said with a big goofy grin. Ava could tell by the blush of her cheeks that she was not sober at all.

“Are you drunk?” Ava asked.

“Obviously,” Sara answered with a giggle. Ava hated the way a smile spread across her face to give away how adorable she though that giggle was.

“Can I help you with something?” Ava asked hoping Sara would get to the point of her call.

“Come hang out with me,” Sara said like it was so simple.

“I’m at work. It’s 10 AM here,” Ava answered and moved the screen to show Sara the clock on the wall.

“Please?” Sara asked as she stuck her bottom lip out. She was absolutely going to be the death of Ava if this continued.

“Fine,” Ava answered in a huff. She stood, straightened out her suit, and opened a portal to the Waverider stepping out in Sara’s office.

“Hey,” Sara said like she was surprised at the sudden appearance of the Time Agent.

“Hi,” Ava answered as she stood there. She felt awkward all of a sudden, and she wasn’t sure exactly why she had come.

“Come on,” Sara said as she walked past Ava to hear back towards the galley. Ava followed close behind her.

When they entered the galley she was greeted with loud music and drunk Legends. Mick was sitting in a chair with his feet propped up on the table drinking a beer. She watched him chug it, look into the bottle like being empty offended him, and then grab another one. Nate and Ray were playing beer pong with Amaya and Zari. Leo was sitting in a chair next to Mick with both hands firmly on an empty bottle of tequila.

They turned as the pair entered the room. A chorus of various versions of greetings were hurled at Ava as they continued into the room.

Sara grabbed a beer and turned towards Ava. “Want one?” She asked as she produced a second from the fabricator.

“No, I have to go back to work,” Ava answered.

“Come on,” Sara said grinning. “Take the day off,”

“Yes, Agent,” came Leo’s voice from the table. “Spend some time with us.”

“I can’t drink on the job,” Ava said refusing the beer. Sara just shrugged her shoulders and opened her own bottle and took a long sip.

Ava sat down in the last remaining chair at the table and observed the beer pong game going on in front of her. Hanging out with them was literally like being in college all over again.

Sara looked around at the table before plopping unceremoniously in Ava’s lap. Ava groaned at the weight bearing getting herself in order.

She looked up at Sara who continued to grin down at her. “You’re comfy Ava,” she said still grinning that stupid sideways grin that made Ava crazy.

Sara gave no indication that she was getting up so Ava let her sit there. She rested her arm around Sara’s low back while Sara flung her arm over the chair behind her. She continued to drink her beer like nothing was happening.

Sara shifted to peer down at Ava.

“You have pretty eyes,” she said as she poked her fingers too close to Ava’s right eye for comfort. Ava squinted.

“Thank you,” Ava said with an easy smile. Sitting there with Sara in her lap as the Legends hooped and hollered like idiots around her just felt right.

“Sara come play,” Amaya yelled, and Sara sprang up from Ava’s lap. Ava watched her run over to the group and missed the contact immediately.

“You have some drool there Agent,” she heard Leo say across from her, and she shot him a look to tell him to keep his mouth shut.

She turned back to Sara and couldn’t help but smile at the way she threw the ball towards the cups. It was absolutely adorable. She closed one eye to aim before shooting and completely missing. It amazed Ava that this same human being was so accurate with a throwing star.

Sara looked over at her and smiled. “Come here.”

Ava stood and headed in her direction to stand next to Sara. Amaya and Zari were across the table from her arguing over their strategy for getting the last cup.

Ava was surprised when Sara leaned into her. Sara’s head was resting on her shoulder and both arms were swung around her hips. Sara snuggled closer into her, and Ava watched as a satisfied smile spread across Nate’s face.

She wrapped her arm around Sara’s back to pull her slightly closer and reveled in the sensation of the blonde pressed so tightly to her side.

Amaya and Zari both shot their balls at the same time with one landing in the cup. Sara removed her arm from across Ava’s torso to grab the cup and drink it ignoring the way the two women hollered around her.

She put the cup down and laced her hands around Ava again.

“I’m sleepy,” Sara said as her eyes closer and she snuggled deeper into Ava. “Walk with me to my room,” Sara said as she began walking without letting go of Ava. Ava began to walk in awkward sync with Sara as they excited the room. They turned down the hall to head towards Sara’s room. Sara finally untangled herself from Ava when they got to her room.

“Lay down with me,” Sara said with a smile. She turned towards the dresser, pulled out a shirt, and changing into it with her back turned towards Ava. Ava tried not to stare at her back, but she couldn’t help herself.

“I have work,” Ava said gesturing to her outfit.

Sara gave her a sheepish smile followed by a please followed by a small yawn, and Ava knew she was putty in her hands.

Ava removed her jacket first. “Do you have clothes?” Sara grinned the happiest smile before turning to pull out a shirt and a pair of shorts.

Ava stepped into the bathroom to change before exiting. Sara was already lying on the bed with the covers over her. The pair of shorts was entirely too short for her because of how short Sara was.

She initially thought Sara was asleep until the blonde lifted the covers. Ava wasn’t tired at all, but she just couldn’t say no to Sara.

She stepped towards the bed and slide under the covers. Sara immediately attached herself to Ava’s side. She had her head on Ava’s shoulder, arm across her torso, and leg thrown over Ava’s.

Ava wrapped her arm around Sara and pulled her close. Sara might regret this in the morning, but she was going to enjoy it tonight.

Ava thought Sara was asleep until she spoke. “Ava, I’m not going to remember this in the morning, but I need you to ask me out.”

“What?” Ava asked startled.

“Sober Sara really likes you, but she won’t tell you. Ask her out. She’ll say yes.”

Before Ava could respond she heard Sara’s breathing even out. The blonde was asleep.

She kissed her on the forehead and smiled. She absolutely was going to ask Sara out the next day. Even though she wasn’t tired, Ava let her eyes close to just enjoy the closeness with the Captain.


	8. Happy Birthday Ava.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Avalance strap on smut please. :) I have simple needs.

Ava had been at work for exactly two hours before a text came through on her phone. She checked it and couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face as she read the text. They’d been dating for two weeks now, and she couldn’t help the excited that came with each new communication with Sara.

_Happy birthday_ the message simply read. Ava waited to respond as the dots to indicate that Sara was typing again were on the screen. _I expect you home by seven._

__Why?_ Ava quickly typed back._

_I have a surprise for you._ She grinned at the answer. There was no telling what Sara meant by that.

The rest of the day dragged by so slowly that Ava thought she was going to die. She just wanted to get home to Sara. She even had to endure the office singing to her over lunch to get there.

When she opened the door, the house seemed quiet. She knew Sara was there because a dirty coffee mug was sitting on her kitchen table.

She moved through the kitchen down the hall into her bathroom. She grinned at the note clearly written in lipstick on her bedroom. It said, “take your shoes, socks, and jacket off and come meet me in the bedroom.”

Ava grinned as she took her shoes and socks off. She put her dirty socks in the clothes hamper before shrugging off her jacket. She hung it up by the door before exiting the bathroom to head into her bedroom. She took a deep breath as she opened the door and entered the dark room. The bed was illuminated by her bedroom lamp, and she gasped at the sight in front of her. Sara was lying in the middle of her bed completely naked.

“Hey,” she managed to get out with a grin.

Sara turned her head towards her and smiled. Ava stepped closer towards the bed, but she was stopped by Sara sitting up.

“Your present is on the table,” Sara said as she gestured towards the table behind Ava. It was almost impossible to tear her eyes away from Sara to turn around and reach for the box. Ava did and turned back to Sara. She carried the box over and sat down on the bed with her back to Sara. She felt the bed dip as Sara moved. She was behind Ava suddenly on her knees. Before Ava could open the gift, Sara moved her hair to the side and began sucking lightly on her neck. Ava couldn’t stop the groan that released from her mouth if she tried.

“Open it,” Sara whispered in her ear before ducking her head down to continue to bite and suck at the side of Ava’s neck.

Ava tried to concentrate on the gift in front of her, but it was really hard. She opened the bow and popped the top on the box. Her eyes widened in surprise when she pulled it out. She took the strap on and harness in her hands as she lifted it from the box. She let the box fall to the floor.

Sara continued her assault on Ava’s neck for a little while longer before she moved around Ava to stand in front of her. God she was beautiful, and Ava found herself lost in the sight in front of her.

“Do you like it?” Sara asked voice husky with arousal.

Ava didn’t answer. She sat it on the bed and stood to pull Sara towards her. Their lips crashed together in a firm, heated kiss. Ava forced her tongue into Sara’s mouth and groaned at the taste of Sara’s tongue as their tongues moved together.

Sara began to unbutton Ava’s top two buttons before getting impatient and ripping the shirt open. Ava smiled into the kiss as she heard a button hit the floor. Her tailor was going to get suspicious if she kept having to get her buttons put back on the shirts.

Sara pulled the shirt down Ava’s arms before she moved back to connect their bodies. Ava released a light hum into Sara’s mouth as their torsos touched. Ava let her hands roam Sara’s strong back as she dug her hairs lightly down Sara’s mouth. They finally pulled back from the kiss breathlessly.

Sara reached behind Ava to unhook her bra and let it fall to the floor before getting down on her knees.

“Fuck Sara,” Ava said as she looked down at the blonde below her. Sara was just so fucking sexy.

Ava ran her fingertips over Sara’s lips before pushing two of her fingers into her mouth. Sara sucked on them lightly before running the tip of her tongue over each finger. Ava pulled them out with a wet pop as their eye stayed connected.

Sara began to unbutton Ava’s pants and pulled them down letting them pool around her ankles. As Ava stepped out of her pants, Sara began to place open mouthed kisses to the inside of Ava’s thigh. Ava’s head fell back as Sara continued to lick and bite the inside of her thigh. Sara pulled back again as she looped her fingers through Ava’s underwear. She pulled them down to Ava’s knees before continuing to suck lightly on the inside of Ava’s thigh. Ava stepped out of her underwear and reached down to grip Sara’s chin. She pulled up to indicate to Sara that she wanted her to stand, but Sara turned her head to bite at Ava’s hand.

She grabbed the strap on off the bed and straightened the harness out. Ava stepped into it, and Sara pulled it up her legs as she stood. She tightened the straps around each leg.

“Is that ok?”

“Absolutely,” Ava said as she leaned forward to kiss Sara lightly. Sara pushed at her shoulders until Ava sat down as the blonde bent forward to continue kissing her. Sara pulled back to stand as she looked Ava up and down biting her lip as she did.

Sara stepped forward and began to straddle Ava’s laps hovering just centimeters over the strap on her arms resting on both of Ava’s shoulders.

Sara reached down to position the strap on at her entrance as she began to sink onto it. Ava watched with rapt attention as the head and shaft disappeared into Sara’s center. When Sara was all the way down, she looked into Ava’s eyes.

“Fuck,” Sara breathed out as she took her arm off Ava’s shoulder to brush her hair out of her eyes. She gripped Ava’s shoulders firmly as she moved up and down so agonizingly slow that Ava couldn’t help but groan. Each stroke rubbed the harness against Ava’s clit, and the slow movements were already starting to drive her wild.

Sara kissed her lightly as she continued to move up and down in the most hypnotic rhythm Ava had ever experienced. Sara’s hips picked up pace as she moved, and Ava was dizzy with pleasure as the harness continued to rub against her.

“Fuck,” Sara said as she moved up and down on the dildo. Ava’s heart was hammering in her chest as Sara’s fingernails dug into her skin.

She could tell by the way Sara’s mouth was hanging open that she was close. Ava began to move her hips up to meet Sara’s thrusts resulting in Sara tumbling over the ledge of her first orgasm.

She continued to move up and down slowly as she rode out the pleasure coursing through her body.

When Sara began to open her eyes, Ava stood. “Fuck,” Sara moaned out as Ava picked her up with the strap on still inside her.

Ava laid Sara down on the bed slowly to maintain the contact. Sara wrapped her legs around Ava’s waist and interlocked her feet behind the blonde.

“Fuck me Ava,” Sara whispered before Ava snapped her hips forward.

It didn’t take long to build a rhythm as she trust as deep and fast into Sara as she could. Ava’s arms burned with the strain of holding herself up over Sara’s frame. She watched as Sara’s eyes closed and opened with each thrust. Sara was clawing at Ava’s back as she pulled the taller blonde down on top of her.

Ava continued to snap her hips forward and Sara met her with every single thrust. Sara’s moans filled the room as they moved. Ava could feel the sweat dripping down her forehead.

She met Sara for a sloppy kiss that was all tongue as she continued to move. As the kiss got sloppier and sloppier, Ava knew that Sara was going to come for a second time. She picked up her speed before leaning over to Sara’s ear.

“Come for me baby,” Ava whispered. She thrust a few more times before Sara’s heels dug into her low back hard and Sara cried out. Ava continued to thrust inside of her as Sara’s entire body alternated between tensing and relaxing.

Ava stilled as Sara remained there with her eyes screwed shut. She slowly pulled out of Sara before sitting on the bed to pull the harness off.

She was quick to move back on top of Sara as the blonde opened her eyes.

“It’s your birthday, and I’m getting all the orgasms,” Sara said as she pecked Ava’s face with kisses. “Get up here.”

Ava gripped as she moved to straddle Sara’s face. She moved down slightly until Sara’s tongue was circling up and down her already slick folds.

Sara’s tongue teased her entrance before moving up to her clit. It only took a few strokes of her tongue before Ava was crying out as her orgasm spread through her. She didn’t realize she was gripping the headboard until she came down from her orgasm. She let go of it and moved off Sara before lying down beside her.

She kissed Sara lightly before Sara whipped the arousal off her mouth.

“Happy birthday beautiful,” Sara said as she snuggled up to Ava.

“Thank you,” Ava said grinning at Sara. She let her eyes close and enjoyed the sensation of absolute bliss that she felt overcome her.


	9. Hot Tub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: avalance and a hot tub (because of caity’s selfie)

This wasn’t really how Ava had planned to spend the Memorial Day weekend. She’d planned on going home, taking a long and hot bath, and spending the weekend relaxing and reading. Her plans had changed when Sara called to invite her on their latest adventure. They weren’t going anywhere to fight an anachronism. They were going to a ski lodge for the weekend to ski and hang out. She considered saying no, but the way Sara said please had her packing a bag and opening a portal to the Waverider.

The first day there hadn’t been bad. They’d spent most of the day snowboarding, and Ava wouldn’t lie that she’d had a good time. Watching Mick fall all over the place had been a significant bonus that she didn’t expect.

She was exhausted from the day and content to change into her pajamas and go to sleep before Sara came running into her room wearing nothing but a bathing suit.

“You do know there is snow outside, right?” Ava asked as she raised an eyebrow at Sara. She let her eyes linger on her toned abdomen before she looked up to meet her eyes. Sara was smiling that smile. The smile that drove Ava absolutely crazy because she just couldn’t say no to anything Sara asked when she was looking at her like that.

“Come get in the hot tub with me,” Sara said continuing to grin at her.

Ava opened her mouth to say no until she thought about it. This might be as good of a chance as any for her to get some alone time with Sara.

“Fine,” she said. Sara clapped her hands together in victory before walking out of the room. Ava shut the door and grabbed her bathing suit to get changed thankful that she brought the suit with her. The only reason she did was because Sara had mentioned the hot tub. Wait, was Sara using it for the same thing that she was?

When Ava walked outside, she felt the cold hit her immediately. Sara was already in the hot tub, and Ava basically ran over to get out of the frigid air around her. The water felt too hot in contrast to how cold her skin was, but she got all the way in anyway and sat back in one of the corners opposite Sara. The water was up to both of their shoulders, and Ava couldn’t deny how good it felt.

Sara pulled a beer from the small table next to her, opened it, and handed it to Ava. When Sara did, she had to come up out of the water. Ava watched the water bead down her chest. From the smirk on Sara’s face, she knew that the blonde had noticed her watching it as well.

“You were really good out there today,” Sara said before taking a long sip of her beer. Ava drank from hers as well.

“I used to go snowboarding with my parents a couple times a year,” Ava answered. Sara smiled softly at her.

They settled into a comfortable silence. Ava reached over to turn on the jets and heard the familiar sound of them coming on. She watched with rapt attention as Sara threw her head back at the new sensation and groaned.

“We need one of these on the Waverider,” Sara said with a husk to her voice that Ava hadn’t heard before.

“That doesn’t sound like a good idea,” Ava said honestly. She would never be able to explain to Direction Bennet why the Legends didn’t fix an anachronism because they were too busy in a hot tub. 

“Probably true,” Sara answered as she took another sip of her beer.

“Where’s everyone else?” Ava asking noticing the distinct lack of Legends anywhere near them.

“I sent them to the bar at the lounge,” Sara answered breaking eye contact to look down at the water. “I told him I wanted to spend some time with you.”

Did Ava hear her right? Her head was spinning slightly at the words. Ava knew she had a crush on Sara, but she had no idea the woman would return her feelings in the slightest. Ok, Ava had to calm down. She was getting way ahead of herself at this point.

She smiled softly at Sara hoping that would suffice as an answer.

She held her breath as Sara stood and moved closer to her. Ava wasn’t sure she’d ever seen anything more beautiful than Sara Lance standing in front of her in a bathing suit with steam from the warm water rising up around her and the snow as a backdrop. She looked absolutely radiant, and Ava couldn’t help the way she stared.

Her breath caught in her throat when Sara moved to sit in her lap. Sara sat across her lap and threw an arm around Ava’s shoulders.

“You know,” Ava began as she slid a hand around Sara’s back to hold her in place, “there is plenty of other seats in this place.”

“I know,” Sara said grinning, “but I’m not going to be able to get you to kiss me from over there.” She inclined her head to the place she had previously been sitting.

Ava’s brain went blank for a moment before she reacted. She moved forward slightly to give Sara room to turn in her lap. Sara moved to straddle Ava and wrapped her hands around the back of her neck.

Ava looked up at Sara to ensure that what was about to happen was actually real. She ran her hands up Sara’s low back under the water and smiled at the slight groan that left the woman’s lips.

Ava leaned forward slightly and pressed her lips to Sara’s. It was slow at first, just a tentative touch. She was pulled in harder by the hands on the back of her neck. She’d thought many times what it might be like to kiss Sara Lance, but she didn’t realize how soft her lips would be. She never thought Sara would be the type to wear strawberry chapstick, but that was exactly what she could taste.

Ava continued to run her hands softly up and down Sara’s neck as Sara pulled at her bun to let her hair loose. As soon as it was down, Sara’s hands were tangling in it. Sara become more insistent as the seconds passed and ran her tongue across Ava’s lips. She opened them slightly to allow Sara’s tongue to meet hers. It was bittersweet to finally feel Sara’s tongue moving against her own. It was soft but demanding at the same time. It complemented the woman currently in her lap so well.

They pulled back slightly for air, and Ava was embarrassed at the way she was gasping for breath.

“I didn’t think you’d ever do that,” Sara said before leaning down to place a quick kiss to Ava’s lips.

“I didn’t know you wanted me to,” she answered before leaning back in. This kiss was different from the first. Sara’s tongue was in her mouth the second their lips connected, and she was moving faster with a lot more pressure for Ava to meet her with. Their tongues moved together in a very similar way that there first fight had gone, equal give and take. Ava got lost in the sensation of Sara’s mouth on her own as they continued to kiss.

She slowed her own tongue down slightly demanding that Sara do the same before she moved her tongue up and ran it across the roof of Sara’s mouth. She pulled back again and noticed how blue Sara’s eyes were.

“When will they be back?” Ava asked referring to the rest of the Legends.

“I told them if they came back before midnight I would murder them,” Sara answered with a grin.

Ava reconnected their lips then, and the sensation of Sara’s mouth on hers while the jets from the hot tub pulsed into her muscles was almost too much.

Sara moved her hands to Ava’s shoulders and began to dig her nails into them as she squeezed tight to Ava.

Ava let her hands run softly down Sara’s sides before reaching around her to untie her bathing suit top. It came off easily. She let go of it and let it float behind them. There were goosebumps all over Sara’s skin that was out of the water as Ava moved her mouth to place kisses on the side of her face. She continued to move down to the side of her jaw before placing open mouth kisses down Sara’s neck. She smiled into Sara as the woman moved her head to the side to give her more access. She continued to bite and suck on Sara’s neck as she moved lower. She pushed Sara back slightly and leaned forward to place a kiss right above her breast. Sara’s nipples were already rock solid from the cold air. Ava ran her tongue lightly over Sara’s nipple before taking it into her mouth completely. She alternated between sucking hard and licking over it lightly as Sara continued to grab tightly at her hair.

Ava attempted to move away from Sara’s breast, but she held her there with hands tightly wound in her hair. Ava bit down resulting in a cry from Sara who relaxed her hold. Ava pulled back to smirk up at her.

Just as Ava was about to move in to kiss her, they heard a loud crash from inside the house and the Legends were all spilling out onto the back porch.

Sara crossed her arms over her chest while Ava frantically searched for her bathing suit top.

The Legends watched in amusement as Sara sank low into Ava’s lap to cover herself under water.

“We got kicked out of the bar,” Mick said. “Sorry boss.”

Ava watched the look that Sara shot him and laughed as the Legends knocked each other over to get back in the house.

Ava helped Sara put her top back on before Sara turned towards her.

“I am going to kill each of them,” Sara said with only half the venom that Ava expected.

“Come on,” Ava said moving to stand. “I have a room all to myself.”

Sara took Ava’s hand as they rushed back into the warmth of the house. They were soaking wet as they walked hand in hand to Ava’s room to a chorus of whoops and hollers from the Legends.

Ava grinned to herself. This was her life now.


	10. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: avalance + truth or dare

They’re stuck in an elevator in the Time Bureau office of all places. Ava had insisted on taking the stars, but Sara said her leg was hurting her from a mission the previous day. They’d been in the elevator a total of twenty seconds when it stopped. Ava had been pressing the call button for ten minutes now with no answer. She watched Sara out of the corner of her eye as she paced back and forth in the small elevator. Sara would sigh, throw her hands up in the air, turn around, walk two steps, and repeat the process. Quite frankly it was driving Ava absolutely insane.

As she was about to tell Sara to sit down, a voice came over the radio. “We know you guys are stuck in there. It’s going to be a while.”

“How long?”

“Probably an hour.”

Ava sighed then. She sat down with her back to the wall and watched Sara as she sat down by the wall opposite her.

“Let’s play truth of dare,” Sara said grinning up at her. Ava initially was going to turn her down before she figured that there was no harm in it. It would pass the time well.

“Truth,” Ava said.

“What is the most childish thing you still do?” Sara asked. Well, that was a surprisingly insightful question coming from the blonde picking at her jeans across from her.

Ava smiled. “I have a teddy bear that my parents got me when I was young. When I’ve had a bad day I sleep with it.”

“That’s adorable,” Sara said shooting her a grin. She inched closer to Ava.

“Truth or dare Sara?”

“Dare.”

Ava wasn’t surprised that was the Captain’s first answer. “Dance with no music for 15 seconds.”

Sara stood, and Ava knew as soon as Sara started to sway her hips that she’d made the wrong move. She watched with rapt attention as Sara moved her hips side to side, turned around, bent down low, and stood back up. She shot Ava a seductive grin before she sat back down.

“Truth or dare Aves,” Sara said grinning at her watching how affected Ava was by her quick dance.

“Truth,” Ava said again. She wasn’t ready for Sara’s dares yet.

“Who is the person you most regret kissing?” Sara asked.

“You are really good with this,” Ava said.

“Me and my sister used to play a lot,” Sara answered with a shrug.

“Her name was Samantha Davidson. We were in high school, and I had a huge crush on her. One night when we were staying over at her house, I kissed her. She kissed me back and everything. I was smitten. Then we went to school that Monday, and she told everyone. Everyone hated me, and I was devastated. She had kissed me back, but she told everyone she pushed me away. It made high school hell.”

“Tell me where to find her, and I will make her regret it,” Sara said with a smile that let Ava know she was absolutely serious.

“Not necessary. She married some professional athlete who cheats on her constantly and is now divorcing her,” Ava answered. Sara’s smile relaxed back into a happy one.

“Truth or dare Sara.”

“Truth.”

“When was the most inappropriate time you farted?” Ava asked with a chuckle. Sara laughed too.

“It was really hard getting used to the food in Nanda Parbat.” Sara said with a laugh. Ava watched the far off expression on her face. “Nyssa and I had eaten together, and Ra’s had called us into his chamber. He wanted me to fight a new recruit. I couldn’t deny him so I dropped into my stance, and I farted. Nyssa and the new recruit lost it. Ra’s made the two of us stay in the wilderness for two weeks for that one.”

Ava couldn’t help the chuckle that left her lips at the story. She knew very little about Nyssa and Sara’s relationship except that there had been one.

“Your turn,” Sara said grinning.

“Truth.”

“Who is the sexiest person here?”

Ava rolled her eyes at that question. “There are only two of us here.”

“Answer the question,” Sara said shooting her that mischievous grin that made her heart ache.

“You,” Ava answered honestly. Sara grinned even harder.

“Truth or dare.”

“Dare,” Sara said shooting her a challenging look.

“Kiss me,” Ava said so quietly that Sara barely heard her speak. She stood and crossed the two steps to Ava before dropping down on her knees in front of her.

Sara’s hands were on both sides of Ava’s face before she leaned in and tentatively brushed their lips together. Ava reacted suddenly and reached up behind Sara’s neck to pull her closer. She could feel Sara smiling into the kiss as they pulled apart. Sara sat back on her heels and took both of Ava’s hands in hers.

“Truth or dare Aves,” Sara said leaning back towards her.

“Dare,” Ava answered.

“Kiss me again,” Sara said before closing the distance between them. There was more passion in the kiss this time as Ava pulled Sara into her lap. She wasn’t sure who went for it first, but it wasn’t long until she was running her tongue in Sara’s mouth as the passion build between them.

The movements were slow, but Ava was absolutely certain that she’d die if they stopped kissing. Sara’s tongue moved slowly against her own as they held each other. They were bolted out of the kiss by the elevator moving.

They both stood abruptly. Ava began to straighten out her clothing while Sara just smiled at her. When they stepped out of the elevator, the Legends were all standing around.

“Are you guys ok?” Amaya asked with genuine concern. Ava smirked when she looked at Sara’s face. Her lipstick was all over her mouth.

“I’d say,” Nate said grinning as he noticed the same thing.

Sara told them all to go away before turning towards Ava.

“Truth or dare,” she said with a playful grin.

“Truth.”

“Do you want to kiss me again?” Sara asked.

“Yes,” Ava answered honestly.

“Truth or dare Sara.”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to go to dinner with me tonight.”

“Deal.”

Ava walked with Sara back down the hallway that lead to the door where the Waverider was parked.

“I’ll be at your place at seven,” Sara said as she neared the door. She paused and turned towards Ava who was watching her closely.

“Are you going to let me leave without a kiss?” Sara asked.

Ava looked around to see if anyone was in the hallway before taking the remaining two steps. It was just a quick, slow brush of lips, but Ava knew it was so much more than that.

Sara left with a smile and a quick wave leaving Ava just enough time to get home, shower, and get ready for their date.


	11. Yule Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: avalance - slytherin!ava and gryffindor!sara tension.
> 
> I took some liberties with this. Just pretend the Quidditch Cup is before the Yule Ball.

It happened again for the second year in a row, and Ava was absolutely furious. Sara Lance had been able to catch the snitch in almost record time resulting in Gryffindor beating Slytherin in the Quidditch Cup again. This wasn’t supposed to happen Ava’s final year at Hogwarts at all.

“Good match Aves,” Sara said as she walked up with her broom trailing behind her.

“I told you not to call me that,” Ava said looking sternly at Sara. She’d absolutely ruined her day, and she wasn’t ready to play nice about it.

“Don’t be like that. I came over here to invite you to our celebration tonight,” Sara said as she stepped closer. Ava felt like smoke was coming out of her ears when she realized that Sara was still holding the snitch.

“You wouldn’t catch a Slytherin dead at a Gryffindor celebration,” Ava said as she stomped off. She was ready to head back to her room and be pissed about this all night.

She’d been able to avoid everyone as she headed back to the bathroom to take a shower. She’d been sitting in her bed reading when Petunia came walking into the room.

“That annoying Gryffindor is trying to get into the common room again,” she said as she stepped over towards her own bed.

“Sara?” Ava asked slamming her book. Why couldn’t she just leave it alone?

“She told the painting that she needed to talk to you. Obviously he won’t let her in,” Petunia said before heading back downstairs.

Sara had been the bane of Ava’s existence since they’d started school first year. She was the great-granddaughter of Draco Malfoy while Sara Lance was the great-granddaughter of Harry Potter himself. Their families had long ago set aside their difference, but that didn’t mean there wasn’t automatic tension and competition between the youngest members of the family. They’d both been the youngest ever to get to play on their houses Quidditch teams. They’d been the youngest ever to progress through their classes to the point that they were taking OWLs in third year instead of the typical fifth year. It’d always been fierce competition between the two of them, and they’d been separated many times after engaging in spell battles. Ava had been ecstatic when she’d been selected to take NEWTs in fifth year until she’d walked into the room and seen Sara freaking Lance sitting there in the chair right next to her own. She’d snapped her pencil in half when Sara told her good luck, and she’d spent the entirety of sixth year trying to ignore her. It didn’t help that Sara had been the reason that Gryffindor had beaten Slytherin to win the Cup in their sixth and seventh years. She was happy to leave Hogwarts and Sara Lance behind at this point.

She reopened her book and attempted to continue reading until Jessica came up the stairs next.

“Will you please come talk to her? It’s getting annoying,” she said before turning to head back downstairs. Ava threw her book down on her bed before exiting the room. She was going to kill Sara.

She stepped out into the hallway, and Sara turned immediately.

“Hey,” she said grinning a stupid grin that Ava absolutely hated. “I want to ask you something.”

“What?” Ava asked crossing her arms across her chest. She hated how good Sara looked in her pants, button up shirt, and loose tie. She hated the way Sara wore her uniform in such a sloppy way. Wait? Did she just think about Sara looking cute? She shook her head at the thought.

“Go to the Yule Ball with me,” Sara said like this was something Ava should have expected.

She stepped back slightly. “Have you lost your mind?”

“No?” Sara asked confused. “You didn’t go last year, and I think you should go your seventh year. I want to take you.”

“Why would I ever want to go with you?”

Sara walked closer to her then. She was standing just inches from Ava as she smiled a soft smile. “Come on Aves,” Sara began. “You know you want to.”

“I don’t,” Ava said turning to head back inside the common room. She made a beeline to her room and picked up her book. After reading the same passage three times, she threw the book down on her bed. What was Sara playing at? There was no way she wanted to go to the dance with her. Besides she was pretty sure Sara had already been asked by at least ten girls in every year. She was probably just playing a joke on Ava.

The next day at lunch, Ava was startled by a sudden commotion. She watched as fireworks exploded around the ceiling and stars shot across the hall. Every student was on their feet as they watched the show. She watched a light appear out of nowhere that began to write something across the air above them. As she read the words, she began to seethe with anger. Then, she saw her. Sara was standing on top of the table waving her wand. Ava, will you go to the ball with me was on display for every single person to see. She could feel every eye on her. She felt overwhelmed before storming out. She saw Sara jump down from the table to head after her.

“Stop,” Ava said as they exited into the hallway.

“You said no when I asked you privately. I thought you wanted a grand gesture.”

“No, I don’t. I don’t want to go to the dance with you,” Ava said. She felt a tear springing to her eye and knew that Sara was trying to humiliate her by her most recent act.

Weeks passed, and she avoided Sara completely. She wanted to avoid the Yule Ball, but she knew she’d regret not going her last year. She wondered if Sara had been able to find a date, but she didn’t doubt it. There was never a shortage of girls or boys in the castle that wanted to date Sara.

She got dressed the night of the ball and headed down to it with some of her friends that had decided to go without dates. She was dead set on having a good time. They’d even been able to sneak some fire whiskey in to drink before heading down to the great hall.

She’d been there for thirty minutes before she saw Sara entering. She was with a group of people, and Ava noticed immediately that there wasn’t someone hanging on her arm. They made eye contact, and Ava looked away quickly. 

She tried to pay attention to her friends, dance, and have a good time. She just couldn’t. Every single time she looked up, she met eyes with Sara. She could see a touch of longing in her eyes, and she hated it.

She tore her gaze away to go get something to drink to calm herself. As she was standing there drinking it, she saw Sara break away from the group.

“Want to dance?” Sara asked as she walked up, and Ava broke. She felt the tears stinging hot in her eyes.

“Why are you doing this to me?” She asked.

“What do you mean?” Sara asked and it seemed genuine.

“You’re trying to humiliate me,” Ava began stepping closer to Sara. She looked down at the woman whose eyes were shinning with concern. “What was the plan?” Ava all but yelled. A few people around them turned to look at her. “Were you going to invite me and then just bail? Were you going to make sure something embarrassing happened to me during the dance?” Ava could feel the tears hot down her cheeks as she said the last sentence. She didn’t wait for Sara to answer. Instead, she headed out into the hallway with Sara hot on her tail.

“It isn’t like that,” Sara yelled, and Ava turned.

“What?”

“I wasn’t going to do any of that,” Sara answered looking down at her hands. “There has always been this competition between us, but I’ve had a crush on you since third year. I thought you’d come around. This was my last chance to give us a try.”

Ava couldn’t believe what she was hearing, but then she saw it with such clarity that it surprised her. Of course she had a crush on Sara. It had been so clear in the competition. It had been so clear in how proud she felt of Sara even when she wanted to scream at her. She was shocked that she hadn’t been able to see it.

Sara seemed unaware of Ava’s internal monologue, but Ava saw the rejection cross her face. Sara turned to head back into the great hall.

“Wait,” Ava said. Sara stopped and slowly turned towards her.

Sara stood very still as she waited for Ava to speak. “I want to dance with you.”

Sara smiled that blinding smile that Ava had seen so many times before.

Sara stepped forward to take her hand and lead her back inside. They saw the looks as they walked hand in hand towards the front of the room where a slow song began to play.

Sara pulled her close and wrapped her arms around Ava’s shoulders leaving her to place her hands on her hips. There was about six inches of space between them as they swayed slowly to the music.

“This is crazy,” Ava said as she stepped forward. There was about an inch between them now, and Ava felt everything. She felt every inch of her body where Sara was touching her, and she was blinded by how good it felt.

They continued to dance to slow song after slow song until Sara’s head was resting on her shoulder.

When the band announced that they were playing the last song of the night, Ava held on tighter to Sara. She wasn’t sure where this would go when the night was over.

“Want to go somewhere?” Sara asked.

Ava let Sara break the embrace to take her hand before leading her to a stairwell in an area of the castle that Ava had never been in before.

She stopped by a window that overlooked the front of the castle.

“Why here?” Ava asked.

Sara pointed out the window to an area on the front lawn. “This is where we first met.”

Ava couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. Sara was stepping closer to her until her lips were inches away from Ava’s.

As Ava closed the distance between them to kiss Sara, she wondered why they’d taken so long to get here.


	12. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ava and Sara have to go on a long road trip and get to know each other better (with a bit of arguing along the way) = Avalance fic

Prompt: Ava and Sara have to go on a long road trip and get to know each other better (with a bit of arguing along the way) = Avalance fic

Ava is irritated. She’s standing with Sara Lance at a car dealership in 2025 because they actually have to drive the eight hour trip from Malibu to San Francisco because the Legends are complete idiots. They’d managed to not time jump thankfully which they knew from the communications through their comms. They had managed to location jump without Sara and Ava on board. Ava wasn’t taking a chance on them ending up in another time and neither was Sara. Sara had told them to stay put leaving her and Ava to their current situation.

With keys in hand, Ava unlocks the door so that they can get into the car. She can’t quite believe she has to spend eight hours in the car with Sara because her team is full of idiots.

“Why do you get to drive?” Sara asks as Ava opens the driver’s side door.

“Because I am the most responsible person here,” Ava answers, and she watches as Sara starts to speak before stopping. She laughs when Sara just nods her acceptance.

Hour One

Ava’s silent, and she can tell from the way Sara is bouncing around in her seat that she hates it.

“Talk to me,” Sara says.

“No,” Ava responds.

“Please?” Sara whines.

“How about you talk,” Ava says, and Sara pauses.

“About what?”

“Tell me about your life,” Ava says.

It takes Sara exactly forty two minutes to start her story and complete it. She tells Ava about growing up with Laurel. She talks about her Mom and Dad. She talks about Oliver. Ava knows some of the details about what follows from the Queen’s Gambit going down to Sara’s time on the Amazo to her time as the Black Canary, but she is absolutely enthralled by Sara telling the story herself. The view of the ocean from the road is nothing compared to the tale being told to Ava as the radio plays in the background. She can hear Sara’s fear, Sara’s elation, Sara’s happiness, and Sara’s terror as she tells the story. Ava is absolutely enthralled as Sara tells her that she doesn’t remember much about her time after the Lazarus Pit until her soul was restored. She talks about her time with the League of Assassins, and Ava can’t help but smile as Sara fondly talks about Nyssa. It’s an exhilarating story to say the least. When Sara finally stops talking, Ava is at a loss of what to say.

“You knew all of that didn’t you?” Sara finally asks.

“Not the details,” Ava answers honestly. “You’ve lead an exciting life Sara Lance.”

Hour Two

“Want to play twenty one questions?” Sara asks. Ava watches her as she looks through something on her phone, and she is absolutely certain that Sara has pulled up a list of questions on her phone.

“Why not?” Ava asks, but she isn’t all that excited about this development.

“If you had a time machine, would you go back in time or visit the future?” Sara reads from her phone with a laugh. Ava gives her an incredulous look.

“If I didn’t already have access to a time machine and you asked me that I think I’d want to go to the past and see my Mom one last time,” Ava answers. Sara’s face turns serious.

“What happened to her?” Sara asks.

“Cancer,” Ava answers quickly. Sara can tell Ava doesn’t really want to talk about it so she doesn’t push. She’s given her more than she thought she would at this point.

“What about you?” Ava asks.

“I’d save Laurel,” Sara says it like it is so simple because if the rules of time didn’t apply it would be. 

Ava moves her hand from the steering wheel and grips Sara’s for a second before she lets go. It’s a small comfort, and she surprises herself by doing it. It seems to comfort Sara though as another smile spreads across her face.

“Would you rather have a home on the beach or in the mountains?” Sara asks, and Ava thinks about that one for a second.

“Mountains,” she answers. “Same,” Sara says before turning to study Ava. “Why?”

“This might sound silly, but I think about it in relation to a significant other. I’d want nothing more than to sit on a porch wrapped in a blanket with my wife with two cups of hot coffee,” Ava says, and she wishes she hadn’t when Sara shoots her the biggest grin.

“You are such a softie,” Sara says.

“I am not,” Ava huffs, and Sara swats at her shoulder. “Why would you?”

“Cuddling next to a fire,” Sara answers. Ava thinks about it for a second and smiles. Good answer.

“What was your favorite game as a child?” Sara asks.

“Volleyball,” Ava answers. “You?”

“Football,” Sara says, and Ava doesn’t even pretend to be surprised by that answer.

“So you’ve always been a wrecking ball?” Ava asks, and Sara crosses her arms over her chest.

“I am not a wrecking ball,” Sara says with a slight pout, and Ava can’t help herself when she laughs.

Ava wants to retort, but she doesn’t because she also doesn’t want to start an argument. Sara opens her mouth like she is going to speak, but she stops.

“What food do you crave most often?” Sara says. On cue her stomach crumbles.

“Fries,” Ava says as she pulls off the road into a drive thru. 

They spend hour three eating in silence and alternating between Ava asking for napkins and Sara handing them to her.

Sara looks over at Ava at one point and smiles at the bit of mustard on her face. She grabs a napkin and reaches over to Ava to wipe it off the side of her mouth. It’s a tender moment, and Sara has to tear her hand away from Ava’s face when Ava raises her eyebrows at her.

“You never answered the question,” Ava says.

“Chocolate,” Sara says, and Ava isn’t surprised by that either.

“If you could visit one place on Earth where would you go?” Sara asks and looks at Ava expectantly. 

“I’ve been to so many places,” Ava says before contemplating the question. “I know it’s lame, but I’d love to go to the Dead Sea. Can you imagine how nice it would be to just float there? It’d be so peaceful.”

“We can go,” Sara says, and Ava knows it’s true.

“I’ve always wanted to go outside of work,” Ava says, and Sara files that information away for later. “What about you?”

“Bora Bora,” Sara answers, and Ava gives her a look. “What?” Sara throws her hands up in the air. “Can you blame a girl for wanting to spend a little time in a bathing suit sleeping in a cottage over the water?”

Ava lets herself think about Sara in a bathing suit, and she knows she shouldn’t. She stops thinking about it when she feels her cheeks getting red.

“You’re thinking about it, aren’t you?” Sara asks. Ava is looking at the road, but she can basically feel Sara’s smirk.

“Shut up,” Ava says, and Sara just continues to grin at her.

“What would your dream house be like?” Sara asks.

“The only thing I’ve ever wanted in a house is a library with a big window reading nook and a front porch swing.” Ava answers.

“Nerd,” Sara says even though she’s smiling and there is no punch behind her comment.

“If you could own any three cars what would they be?” Sara asks, and Ava can tell by her tone that she is getting bored with this game.

“I really don’t care,” Ava answers. “I don’t even have a car.” She doesn’t. She travels via time courier.

“I don’t either,” Sara says because she has never needed one. “I have a motorcycle.”

Of course she does, Ava thinks.

“What makes you the angriest?” Sara asks with a smirk.

“You,” Ava says quickly.

“Why me?” Sara asks.

Ava gives her another look before quickly looking back to the road. “Because you get under my skin like no one ever has.”

Sara is grinning at her, but Ava pointedly ignores it. “It’s because you think I’m hot,” Sara says, and Ava groans because she absolutely can’t deny that.

By the time hour four rolls around, they stop on the side of the road so that they can pee and stretch their legs. They are standing on the sand by the car looking out over the water, and Ava realizes how close Sara is standing to her.

She chances it and pulls Sara into her. Sara turns towards her slowly, and Ava’s heart stops.

“Do you want to know why you get under my skin?” Ava asks. Sara is so close to her that their breaths mix.

“Yes,” Sara breathes out.

“Because you make me so angry and even when I’m furious I still want to kiss you,” Ava says. She waits a second to see how Sara reacts. The second Sara is leaning in, Ava meets her halfway. It’s a press of lips so soft that Ava’s heart flutters before Sara is pulling back. They’re both grinning at each other as they head back to the car.

Sara falls asleep with her head on Ava’s shoulder. It can’t be comfortable because of the middle console, but Ava doesn’t protest. She lets Sara sleep through the rest of the fourth hour and through the fifth before she feels her stir. Sara wipes the drool from her cheek before she looks sheepishly at Ava’s shoulder where she has absolutely drooled on Ava’s jacket.

“Sorry,” Sara mumbles. Ava just shrugs. Sara is silent for about ten minutes as she wakes up before she’s turning on the radio.

“No,” Ava says when Sara starts blaring some pop song.

Sara hits a button, and Ava shakes her head again. “Absolutely not,” she says to country music. When Sara settles on classic rock, Ava shakes her head at that to indicate to Sara that she can leave it here.

Sara pulls her phone out again and turns to Ava.

“What always brings a smile to your face?” Sara asks. Ava blushes.

“You,” Ava answers. Sara leans over to kiss her cheek, and she is struck by how much has changed between them in just six hours of being in the car. Sara had been feeling these feelings for quite some time, but she certainly didn’t think today would be the day she acted on it.

“Puppies,” Sara answers. Ava shoots her a look. “You with a puppy?” Sara sort of says and sort of asks. Ava just laughs at her.

“Which song reminds you the most of your life?” Sara asks.

“That’s a tough one,” Ava says before starting to think. She runs through a few songs in her head before she laughs. “This is embarrassing, but I was listening to Hot In Here by Nelly when Rip pulled me aside to recruit me to the Time Bureau.”

“Tell me about that,” Sara says, and Ava does. Sara is surprised to know that Ava had just trusted Rip to take her out of 2002 and into 2015 to do her job leaving everything behind. “My Mom had died,” Ava says, “and my Dad hasn’t spoken to me since I came out as gay. I didn’t see the point of hanging around.”

Sara can understand that, but it makes her admire Ava a bit more. That must have been hard on her.

“What about you?” Ava asks.

“Staying alive,” Sara says and busts out laughed. Ava thinks it is absurd, but she also laughs because of course it is absurd.

When they reach hour seven, Ava is a little sad that their drive will come to an end soon.

“If you could choose one celebrity to be the father/mother of your child who would it be?” Sara asks.

“Chris Hemsworth,” Ava answers without hesitation. 

Sara can’t help but laugh. “What about female?”

“Olivia Wilde,” Ava answers. “What about you?”

“Carrie Underwood,” Sara says, and Ava is surprised by that answer.

Sara checks her phone again. “We’re thirty minutes away.”

Ava pulls the car to the side of the road again.

“What are you doing?”

Ava turns to Sara before she’s pulling her towards her to join their lips. Sara basically crawls across the middle console to climb on top of Ava. It’s awkward at first until Ava lets the seat back and Sara falls on top of her. This kiss is hungry and nothing like the one they’d shared on the way there. Sara forces her tongue into Ava’s mouth, and Ava gives Sara control because it’s a fight she doesn’t want to have right now. They kiss for what feels like hours before Sara pulls away breathless. Ava’s chest is heaving and her fingers are tangled in Sara’s hair, and she can’t quite believe this.

Sara crawls off of her to get back in her own seat. They hold hands as they make the drive to the Waverider. When they get out of the car, Sara walks around to Ava’s side to hold her hand.

“What happens to the car?” Sara asks.

“We leave it. That ID and credit card were fake. Part of the job,” Ava says. Sara shrugs because she knows it’s true.

They walk hand in hand onto the Waverider. They are met in the bridge by all of the Legends. Ava moves to let go of Sara’s hand, but Sara holds it tightly.

“You owe me fifty bucks,” Ray says with a triumphant grin at Nate.

Nate groans.

“Agent Sharpe and I are going to sleep,” Sara says with a yawn. “You are all not to bother me at all for the next eight hours. Do you understand?”

They all nod with scared looks on their faces before Sara leads Ava to her room. She borrows pajamas from Sara even though she could get them fabricated for her because she likes the thought of wearing Sara’s clothing even if the pants are too short.

Sara crawls into bed and lifts the covers for Ava who joins her. Ava is on her back, and Sara’s head is on her shoulder with her leg thrown over Ava’s waist.

“We should go on a date,” Ava says, and Sara smiles at her. Sara kisses her once before kissing her again.

“I’d like that,” Sara answers.

Ava pulls her in tight before she takes a deep breath. She kisses the top of Sara’s head and drifts off to sleep. She’d never admit it, but she knows without a question that she falls asleep with a smile on her face.


	13. What's Luv?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Avalance prompt: “I didn’t know you can dance.” She smirks. “You’re not so bad yourself.” She winks.

It was supposed to be a mission. It had started that way at least. They had swept into 2002 and prevented a twenty one year old Paris Hilton from being kidnapped without much incident. Well, twenty one year old Paris Hilton currently grinding on the dance floor with Jax wasn’t actually supposed to happen, but Sara was going to ignore it for now. Now, they were still at the club hanging out and drinking an excessive amount. Sara was happy to get a little time off to have fun especially in a time with such good music.

She’s nodding her head to a song when Ava Sharpe rounded the corner.

“Hey Agent Hotpants,” Mick says as he raises his beer to take a sip. It’s too loud in the club, and Sara can tell that Ava looks pissed.

“I came to check on you, and I see Jax making out with Paris Hilton. What the hell are you guys doing?” Ava yells into Sara’s ear. Sara raises her hands to stop her rant.

“You told us to prevent her from getting kidnapped. We have done that,” Sara says as she gestures around because she is more than a little drunk.

Before Ava can speak, Leo comes running up to the table with a large number of shots on a tray.

“Hello Agent,” he leers at her, and Ava rolls her eyes at him. Sara’s looking at her because her hair is down, and she is just so hot when her hair is down.

“Shots,” he gestures. Sara watches as Leo, Mick, Nate, Amaya, Zari, and Ray all grab them, down them, and turn back towards Ava and Sara expectantly.

Sara picks one up. She makes eye contact with Ava, looks down at the shot glasses, and looks back up at her. Ava looks torn. It takes her a few seconds of looking at the shots and then looking at Sara before she picks one up. They cheers and take them, eyes locked on each other the entire time. Ava doesn’t even pull a face as the vodka goes down her throat, and Sara is impressed. The group disperses to dance leaving Sara and Ava alone at the table.

Ava leaves Sara alone at the table to order a drink at the bar. Sara takes her in while she’s leaning against the bar. She’s wearing heels, jeans, and a blue button up shirt. It’s not work attire, and Sara’s mouth is watering at the sight.

“Why are you here?” Sara asks when Ava returns to the table.

“You guys were supposed to come back after the mission. It’s been two day,” Ava says.

“It has been only hours for us,” Sara says as she takes a sip of her drink. “Were you concerned?”

“Just concerned that you had screwed this up,” Ava answers, but there isn’t a lot of bite in her comment.

Usher’s “You Don’t Have to Call” is blaring through the speakers, and Sara is nodding her head. Leo brings two more rounds of shots within a few minutes, and Sara is loving the pleasant buzz that she is feeling.

Ava is standing right next to her, and Sara can’t help but look her up and down.

“You look good in those jeans,” Sara yells into Ava’s ear, and Ava actually smiles back at her.

Fat Joe’s “What's Luv?” begins to play and Sara squeals.

She’s grabbing Ava’s hand to pull her on the dance floor as the song continues, and Ava lets herself be led into the sea of bodies.

Sara gives her a look before she turns and presses her backside into Ava’s front. Ava’s hands go to her hips as they begin to sway to the music.

Ava’s letting Sara control the pace as she moves to the beat, and Sara is lost in how good it feels to have Ava’s body pressed into her own. Sara reaches behind her to wrap an arm around Ava’s neck to pull her down. Ava’s breath is on Sara’s ear as she exhales.

“I didn’t know you could dance,” Ava smirks as she whispers into Sara’s ear.

Sara turns around in her arms to face her. She grabs Ava’s belt loops to pull her into her. Sara begins to move again as she slides her leg between Ava’s and pulls her even closer.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Sara says with a grin.

They’re moving together again, and Sara is more turned on than she imagined she would be from just dancing with someone.

Songs begin to blend together as Sara continues to move with Ava. She knows there are hundreds of people around, but she is stuck in her own little world. Her own little world where her backside is again pressed to Ava’s front, and Ava is holding firmly to her hips. Her own little world where Ava’s breath is hot on her ear as she sings the words to Sara. Her own little world where Ava’s hands are now under her shirt and moving across her stomach. Her own little world where she can’t take this anymore.

She turns, grabs Ava’s hand, and pulls her out an exit door into an alley. There are a few people smoking at the end of the block, but they are alone otherwise.

Sara pushes Ava into the nearest wall before she lunges forward to kiss her. It’s hot and Sara can feel the sweat on her face from the dancing.

Ava’s fingers tangle into her hair as Sara holds on to both sides of her face. Sara forces her tongue into Ava’s mouth and groans when they meet. She pulls back from Ava when she hears someone whistle next to them. She glares at the person to her left who happens to be Leo.

“I am going to kill you,” Sara says.

“Sorry boss,” Leo says, “but the kidnapper is back.”

Ava and Sara spring back into the club to take care of the reason they were there in the first place.


	14. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: avalance : sara walks in on ava masturbating

The Legends and Agent Sharpe have found themselves in a predicament. They’re stuck in the time stream completely unable to time jump and unsure why. Gideon is trying to figure it out, but she hasn’t been able to come up with anything yet.

Ava and Sara are standing in her office the first time that it happens.

“I can think of a way to pass the time,” Sara says from her position sitting on her desk. Ava smirks and walks towards her, and Sara spreads her legs so that Ava can stand between them. Ava pulls her into a kiss. It’s a kiss that tells Sara Ava has wanted to do this since the minute she walked onto the Waverider. Sara’s fingers are hooked into Ava’s belt loops as she pulls her closer. Ava’s mouth is hot against her own as she slides her tongue into Sara’s mouth.

It’s been over a week since they’ve had any time alone, and Sara has been craving this. She tangles her fingers into Ava’s hair as their tongues slide together.

Ava pulls back first, and she is absolutely beaming at Sara. Sara moves her hands to Ava’s shirt and begins to unbutton it one by one. She spreads her fingers across Ava’s toned abdomen to open the shirt and begins to slide it down Ava’s back. When it hits the ground, Sara pulls Ava back into her. This kiss is much more frantic than the last.

As Sara is about to unhook her bra, Ava jumps back as the doors to Sara’s office open. Amaya is talking and hasn’t looked up at them yet. When she does, she throws her hand over her eyes as she sees Ava frantically trying to put her shirt back on. Amaya has the tack not to look at them until Ava is full dressed.

“Sorry,” she says.

“What did you want?” Sara asks with a little more force than she means to, but she’s frustrated. Her heart is still pounding. Her lips are still tingling, and her core is still throbbing with want.

“We just wanted to know if you guys wanted to play hide and seek with us,” Amaya says. Sara and Ava both raise their eyebrows at her.

“I’m going to go now,” Amaya says as she backs out of the room.

“We should take this to my bedroom,” Sara says as she takes Ava’s hand. She’s leading them down the hallway to her room, and she can feel the nervous anticipation bubbling in her chest. When she goes to open the handle, it’s locked.

“What the hell?” Sara asks.

“I apologize for locking you out Captain Lance, but you told me to,” Gideon says from the ceiling.

Ava looks at Sara in confusion. “Shit,” Sara breaths as she cups her hands over her face in exasperation. 

“What did you do?” Ava asks.

“I didn’t want to rush things with us,” Sara begins, “so I told Gideon not to let us into my room alone.”

Ava shoots her a glare. “It’s alright Gideon,” Sara says. “You can let us in.”

“You told me you would say that,” Gideon says. “You told me no matter what you say to keep you two out of your room.”

Sara opens her mouth to retort before she gets another idea. “The galley,” she says as she pulls Ava down the hall.

They are kissing before they even enter the room, and Ava can’t get enough of Sara’s mouth on her own. Sara is biting at her bottom lip before she runs her tongue over it, and Ava just wants to be naked with her.

Sara pushes back into Ava until she is sitting on the kitchen table. Sara kicks a chair to the side to give herself more room. She unbuttons Ava’s shirt for the second time that night and Ava helps her shrug it off her shoulders.

Sara pulls her back in for another kiss before moving to Ava’s neck. She’s sucking and biting down Ava’s neck, and Ava’s fingers thread through blonde hair to tug Sara’s mouth closer to her neck as she continues. Sara drops down to her knees in front of Ava as she unbuttons her jeans, and Ava’s heart feels like it is going to explode when their eyes meet. Sara is so hot kneeling in front of her. Sara pops the button of her jeans before she notices Ava’s eyes going wide. She is grabbing for her own shirt again as Zari enters the room.

Zari is cackling with laugher as Ava puts her shirt back on for the second time in the last few hours.

“This is a public kitchen,” Zari says as she moves to the food fabricator to get a sandwich. Ava isn’t even embarrassed. She’s frustrated. She just wants Sara touching her, and that is proven impossible at this point.

Sara grabs Ava’s hand to pull her out of the galley before she is pulling her down the hall. They enter the training room next.

“Are you sure about this?” Ava asks.

“Gideon, where is the rest of the team?” Sara asks.

“Zari is in the kitchen, but the rest of them are in their rooms,” Gideon answers.

Sara nods at Ava before she moves closer to her. Sara begins to unbutton Ava’s shirt before Ava’s hands stop her.

“Just skip it,” Ava says.

Sara gives her a questioning look before she obliges. She unbuttons Ava’s pants before she’s pulling them down her legs. Sara pushes until Ava is sitting on one of the weight benches before she resumes her previous position of kneeling in front of her.

Sara’s fingers are running up and down Ava’s legs as she takes in the sight.

“You are so sexy,” Sara says before she’s leaning up to kiss Ava again. Sara’s hands are kneading Ava’s thighs as she slips her tongue into her mouth, and Ava is worked up to the point that she has to have something soon.

“Sorry to interrupt Captain,” Gideon says, “but Agent Sharpe has a call.”

“You have got to be kidding me,” Sara yells.

“Who is it?” Ava asks as she is already pulling her pants back on. She’s uncomfortable in them from her arousal, but she buttons them anyway.

“It’s Gary,” Gideon answers. “He says it’s important.”

Sara stands in the training room while Ava steps outside to take the call. After five minutes, Sara heads back out into the hallway. She can tell Ava is yelling at Gary, but she tries not to listen to what she is saying. Ava would have stayed in the training room if she wanted Sara to hear the conversation.

She hangs up the phone quickly and turns back towards Sara.

“Everything alright?” Sara asks.

“Yes,” Ava responds. “You know how time travel is. It’s been a day here stuck in the time steam, but it’s been a week at the Bureau. Gary is panicking.”

“Have you tried the time courier?” Sara asks.

“Gary tried to open a portal onto the Waverider. That’s how he knew something was wrong,” Ava answers. Sara leans up to kiss her softly before Ava yawns.

“Let’s go to bed,” Sara says, but Ava’s smile falters.

“We can’t go in your room together,” Ava points out, and Sara groans.

She walks Ava to Jax’s old room like they’re in high school and on a date. She kisses Ava firmly before heading back to her own room.

Ava changes into her pajamas and jumps into bed with the plan to get some sleep, but her skin feels like it is on fire.

Ava can still feel Sara’s mouth on her own and trailing down her throat. She can still feel her fingers dancing across her abdomen and up and down her thighs. Ava knows she won’t be able to sleep with the pounding between her legs.

Ava lets her hand trail under her waistband and dip inside her underwear. She shutters slightly as she runs her fingertip over her clit. She dips lower to gather the wetness that she knows is pooling there before she runs her finger back up to her clit. She starts off slowly running her finger in a tight circle around her clit as her breathing picks up. Ava lets her head fall back onto the pillow as she images Sara’s fingers working between her legs. Ava’s hand flies out of her underwear as she notices Sara standing in the open doorway.

“You couldn’t wait?” Sara asks as she steps closer to Ava’s bed. 

Ava smiles a very guilty smile at her. Sara kneels on the bed beside her.

“I realized while I was lying in bed that if we can’t have sex in my room, we can absolutely have sex in here,” Sara says as she is lying down beside Ava.

Ava grins at her. “Good,” she says, “because I’d much rather you finish this.”

Sara moves on top of her and brings their lips together. The kiss is slow and languid at first as their lips brush together before Sara becomes more insistent. She pushes her tongue into Ava’s mouth and controls the kiss as she moves her tongue against Ava’s. Sara reaches under Ava’s shoulders to flip them, and Ava straddles were waist. Sara sits up slightly to pull Ava’s shirt over her head, and she’s thankful that she doesn’t have to deal with a bra this time. Sara remains sitting with Ava straddling her lap. The position causes Ava’s chest to be level with Sara’s face. She locks eyes with Ava as she takes a nipple in her mouth, and Ava’s head rolls back.

“Fuck,” Ava says as Sara sucks roughly at her breast while she runs her fingers over the other one. She squeezes, and Ava feels the throbbing between her legs intensify. She pushes Sara back down on the bed and rests her weight on top of her.

Sara flips them again so that she’s on top and in control as she kisses down Ava’s stomach. She pulls Ava’s pajama pants and underwear down at the same time and discards them on the floor before coming back up to kiss Ava.

“Sara please?” Ava begs as Sara continues to nip at her lips and tease her nipples with her fingers.

“Someone is eager,” Sara says, and Ava gives her a look.

Sara moves between Ava’s legs, and Ava spreads them to give Sara room. Sara’s mouth meets slick heat as she runs her tongue through Ava’s slit. She runs her tongue from her entrance to her clit and back a few times before sucking lightly at Ava’s clit. Ava’s fingers tangle into her hair as she pushes Sara’s face into her sex.

Sara works her up quickly as she runs circles around her clit. Sara sucks Ava’s clit in her mouth as Ava’s body beings to tremble. Sara has to use her forearm to hold Ava’s hips down as she continues to suck firmly.

Sara opens her eyes to meet Ava’s, and Ava moans loudly before she comes. Sara continues to suck on her clit until Ava’s fingers in her hair start pushing her away.

Sara crawls back up Ava’s body and kisses her soundly. She smiles into the kiss.

“Finally,” Ava says as she throws her head back onto the pillow. Sara begins to pull her clothes off before she brings their lips back together.

Ava flips them so that she is on top and kisses Sara firmly.

“I can’t wait,” Sara says, and Ava knows it’s true. She runs her fingers through Sara’s wetness for a second before she slides a finger into her. Sara moans, and Ava knows it isn’t enough. She adds a second finger.

“God yes,” Sara moans as Ava’s fingers thrust in and out of her. Sara is trying hard to hold out and enjoy this, but she can feel herself hurling towards the edge. Ava curls her fingers as she strokes Sara’s walls, and Sara is a goner. She comes hard as Ava’s fingers continue to move inside of her.

When Sara opens her eyes, Ava has removed her fingers and is now lying beside her.

“Finally,” Sara says repeating what Ava had already said earlier that night.

Ava pulls her into a sweet kiss then tucks Sara into her side.

“Don’t forget to tell Gideon tomorrow that we can go in your room together,” Ava says as she kisses Sara’s forehead.

Sara smiles at her before closing her eyes to drift off into a peaceful sleep. She knows they can’t time jump, but right now that is simply a problem for tomorrow.


	15. I'm In A Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sara sending dirty pics to Ava while she's in a meeting?

Ava is bored out of her mind. She has been listening to Agent Taylor go on and on for an hour about the history of the Time Bureau. She already knows it. She doesn’t need to hear it again, but they insisted that all of the agents be present for this meeting.

Just as she is about to fall asleep, Ava feels her phone buzz in her pocket. She takes it out and sees it’s a picture message from Sara.

She opens it and almost groans out loud.

It’s a picture of Sara’s face and chest from high above her. She’s wearing a blue bra, and Ava can see every single one of the hickeys that she left on Sara’s chest from the night before.

I’m in a meeting, she quickly texts back.

She looks at the picture one more time before she puts her phone away. She tries to listen to Agent Taylor as he closes his presentation. Ava is just thankful this meeting is over until Director Bennett stands up to introduce the next speaker. Great, she thinks. Agent Nunez is going to present on the past directors of the Time Bureau. Ava groans internally and rolls her eyes.

She digs her phone out of her pocket as she feels it buzz again.

This time it is a picture of Sara’s empty bed, and she ignores it. Another picture comes through a minute later, and Ava has to bite her lip.

Sara has removed her blue bra and sends Ava a picture of her bare breasts.

Fuck babe, Ava texts back. She can feel the desire pooling in her core.

The next picture that comes through is a picture of Sara running her tongue over her finger. Another picture follows quickly, and Ava feels her breath leave her lungs. It’s a picture of that wet finger running over Sara’s very hard nipple.

Babe, Ava texts her back because this is tortue. She’d give anything to think of an excuse to leave this meeting.

The next picture that comes through is a picture of Sara’s stomach as her hand trails down her midsection. 

Ava waits while holding her breath for the next picture to come through. When it does, she actually groans out load resulting in every agent turning to look at her. She ignores them as she looks down at Sara’s legs spread wide with her hand between them. She knows Sara is holding the camera with one hand while she works her other hand between her legs. Ava can feel the warmth around her fingers at the thought of how it feels to slide them in and out of Sara.

She gets another picture of Sara’s hand between her legs, and Sara’s knees are bent. It’s one of Sara’s tells when she is about to come.

Come for me baby, Ava sends back. Sara doesn’t respond at all for at least thirty seconds before Ava gets a series of pictures.

The first is like the last two with Sara’s hand between her legs, and Ava can see her toes curling in the picture.

The second one is Sara’s glistening hand resting on her abdomen, and Ava just wants to take her fingers into her mouth to taste the arousal that she knows she will find there.

The third one is Sara’s face, and Ava has seen that face so many times before. It’s the sleepy, sated face that Sara always makes after she has an orgasm.

Ava stands abruptly and all eyes are again on her.

“I’m not feeling well,” she says before she hurries into the hallway. She opens a portal right into Sara’s bedroom. Sara’s grinning at her from her bed.

“I am going to get in so much trouble for this,” Ava says as she slips her jacket off.

“Worth it, right?” Sara asks.

Ava doesn’t even have to answer that before she joins Sara on the bed to finish what Sara has clearly already started.


	16. Breaking Laws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avalance prompt: Ava breaks the laws of time for Sara.

When Ava finds out, her heart breaks for the woman that she has come to love.

“You can’t tell her,” Rip says, and Ava knows it’s true. She knows that Rips is telling her this to prepare her for what is to come. He isn’t warning her. He isn’t insisting that she acts, and he absolutely isn’t giving her an opportunity to do so.

She’s sad when she gets home and sees Sara sitting on her couch with pizza and beer.

“Bad day?” Sara asks as she stands and heads towards Ava to give her a kiss. Ava holds her longer than she usually does. She kisses her for longer than she normally would. Sara chalks it up to stress at work, but she want to know what is causing Ava to look at her with such sympathy.

“Just a long one,” Ava answers as she moves to sit on the couch.

They eat in silence, and Sara can tell that Ava is thinking.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Sara asks, and Ava sighs. She pulls Sara into a hug and holds her close. She kisses her again when they pull back.

“No, but I do want to ask you something,” Ava says as she intertwines their hands.

Sara looks at her curiously. “I want to take next week off. I need a break.”

“Done,” Sara says with a smile. “Where do you want to go?”

“Star City,” Ava asks, and if Sara is surprised by that answer she doesn’t show it. “I want to see the place that raised you.”

Sara grins at her before pulling her into a kiss because she’d been wanting to go back home, but she didn’t have the time to do so.

They spend their first day in Star City on a sightseeing tour. Sara shows Ava the house she grew up in, the place she went to pre-school, the place she went to elementary school, the place she went to middle school, and the place she went to high school. She shows Ava the place where she broke her arm in the park and the place where she shared her first kiss when she was eight years old. She shows her Oliver Queen’s family home and talks fondly of the man. They spend the night in a hotel room eating Big Belly Burger, and Sara feels content. Ava’s mood is better as she watches the woman smile.

They spend the second day there with Quentin, and Ava is thrilled to meet the man. He takes them fishing of all things, and Ava watches father and daughter interact. It’s beautiful, and Ava wishes she had a similar relationship with her father. She doesn’t. He takes them out to a fancy Italian restaurant for dinner after they spend all day catching zero fish. When Sara leaves the table to go to the bathroom, he curiously looks at Ava.

“She said it was your idea to go on this vacation,” he says, and Ava can tell that he is regarding her like any trained detective would. He’s sizing her up and trying to figure her out.

“I wanted to see where she grew up, and I wanted to meet you Captain,” Ava said as she takes a bite of food.

“You can call me Quentin,” he says with a smile as Sara joins them.

“Are you giving Ava a hard time, Dad?” Sara asks as she throws an arm around her father. Ava smiles at the interaction, but her heart aches for what she knows is to come.

“No,” Quentin says shaking his head.

They spend the next few hours talking before Ava heads outside to give Sara a little alone time with her father.

“I like her,” he says to Sara when Ava exists the restaurant.

“I think I love her,” Sara says honestly.

They exit a few minutes later, and Sara grabs Ava’s head as they head back to their hotel. They promise they’ll spend another day with Quentin before they leave, and Ava is one hundred percent sure that she is going to keep that promise.

They spend the third day fighting crime with Team Arrow because Sara can’t help herself and Ava can’t quite look away from Sara in her old Black Canary costume. Oliver is closed off and stoic, but that doesn’t surprise Ava considering what she knows about the man. She enjoys Felicity and John and is absolutely tickled by Curtis. They help Team Arrow take down a shipment of drugs that is attempting to enter the city in exchange for guns, and Ava feels like she is on top of the world.

“Now I get why you did this,” Ava says as her chests heaves as she takes down another bad guy. Sara smiles at her before yelling for her to duck. Ava does and grins as the man coming up behind her is struck down by a throwing star.

When they’re done the head to Big Belly Burger again with the rest of the team. Ava laughs as they each share past stories about Sara. She can feel the bond between Sara and Felicity. She knows without question that Diggle and Oliver would protect Sara with any fiber in her being. Oliver even gives her the “you hurt her and I’ll kill you” speech, and it makes Ava’s heart swell with pride.

They spend the fourth day at the precinct with Quentin. Ava is enthralled as he explains his duties as Captain. She listens intently as Quentin goes on and on about booking, capturing criminals, and making the streets safer. Sara sits on his desk and smiles at the sight in front of her.

He takes them to the shooting range that afternoon. When Ava is shooting, Quentin steps up closer to Sara.

“I really do like her,” he says as he watches Ava shoot five bullets right in the middle of the target.

“Great job,” he says as he gives Ava a high five when she takes off her ear protection. Sara’s never been big on guns, but she loves watching her father and Ava discuss the merits of different weapons and alternate shooting. Her Dad looks absolutely entranced by the woman who she has fallen in love with, and she smiles at them. They don’t eat Big Belly Burger that night, and Ava is thankful for that.

They go to the zoo on the fifth day, and Ava is thrilled when she holds Sara’s hand the entire day. It’s pretty hilarious when they run into one of Sara’s high school friends, and Sara stumbles through an explanation of what she is doing for work now. She introduces Ava as her girlfriend which makes Ava beam with pride. They’re back in the hotel eating ice cream that night, and Sara is curled up into Ava’s side as Ava holds her cone and lets Sara eat from it.

A little drips down Ava’s hand, and Sara uses her tongue to gather it up. Ava throws the ice cream away, and they spend the rest of the night wrapped up in each other. When the sun comes up on the sixty day, Ava and Sara are just going to sleep.

They have dinner with Quentin again on the night of the sixth day in town, and Sara seems sad that they are leaving the next morning. Ava wants to tell her to stay, but she knows she can’t. Sara has to make these decisions for herself. Ava can’t interfere.

“Take care of my daughter,” Quentin says to Ava as they part.

“Yes, sir,” Ava responds. There is a sadness in her tone, and it doesn’t sit well with Sara. She decides to ignore it as she throws herself at her father to hug him.

“How about you not wait so long to come back?” he asks as he lets go of his daughter. She smiles a beaming smile at him.

“I love you Daddy,” Sara says, and Ava’s heart swells. When he tells her he loves her too, Ava has to wipe a tear out of the corner of her eye.

They get back on the Waverider the next day, and Ava heads back to work at the Time Bureau. Sara spends her day like she normally would, but there is a war going on in Ava’s head. She makes a decision then even though she knows it will all go to shit.

The next time Ava boards the Waverider, she has a suitcase with her. Sara is confused by the development until a call from Director Bennet comes over the Waverider communication system.

“Is Ava Sharpe on board?” he asks. Ava is off screen and shakes her head slightly at Sara.

“No,” Sara begins even though she is utterly confused. “Is everything ok?”

“You are to report to me if she contacts you in anyway. Agent Sharpe is a wanted fugitive from the Time Bureau and the United States Government.”

Sara wants to ask a million questions until he stops the communication.

Ava smiles at Sara and tilts her head at her questioning look.

“What did you do?” Sara finally asks.

“Rip warned me about something,” Ava begins as she takes Sara’s hands into her own. “I tried not to interfere, but I couldn’t help it.”

“That’s why we went back to Starling isn’t it?” Sara asks because she knew something was weird about the trip.

“Yes,” Ava breaths out. Sara wants to know, but she doesn’t at the same time.

“Who?” Sara asks, and her voice sounds so small and sad to Sara.

Ava takes in a deep breath. She shouldn’t tell Sara, but she can’t deny her the truth now. “Your father,” Ava finally says.

Sara takes in a deep breath as tears immediately spring to her eyes.

“He’s fine,” Ava says to reassure her. “I checked the time line, and Quentin Lance doesn’t die until he is a very old man.”

“What did you do?” Sara asks as she processes the information.

“He was supposed to get shot in a raid,” Ava explains. “I convinced him not to go.”

“I couldn’t lose him,” Sara says as she falls into Ava’s waiting arms. Ava stands there holding Sara for quite some time before Sara leans back to look at her face.

“You broke the rules of time for me?” Sara asks.

“And lost my job,” Ava says as she gestures towards the suit case. “I’ll have to face them at some point.”

“What will happen?” Sara asks even though she knows.

“They’ll send me to jail,” Ava responds.

“I won’t let that happen,” Sara says confidently, and Ava wishes that it were true.

They continue to stand there wrapped up in each other as they look into each other’s eyes. Sara still has unshed tears in hers.

“He’s ok?” Sara asks.

“He is,” Ava says back.

“I love you,” Sara breaths out.

“I love you too,” Ava said as she kisses Sara lightly on the lips. “I wouldn’t have done this if I didn’t.”

“I know,” Sara responds as she kisses her again.

They spend the evening informing the Legends of what is going on, and they begin to come up with a plan. By the end of the night, Ava is actually confident that they are going to be able to help her stay out of jail.

“Welcome to the team,” Nate says as he claps her on the shoulder when he exists the galley.

“Want to go to bed?” Sara asks when she grabs Ava’s hand.

Ava is smiling as they walk to Sara’s room.

“I called my Dad,” Sara says as they enter her room. “He told me to marry you.”

Ava smiles back at Sara as she begins to put on her pajamas. She knows as she lies down with Sara wrapped in her arms that she had the right decision to save Quentin Lance. Now, she wouldn’t change it for the world.


	17. Agent Alex Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can someone write a fic in Ao3 of Ava being jealous over Sara and Alex facetiming?

Sara’s body feels like it is buzzing. They’d just gotten back from a successful but difficult mission that involved a significant amount of fighting, and Sara was pleasantly soaking up the way it made her feel. She’d already downed a beer, and she knew without question what she needed to calm herself down. It was simple. A body to warm her bed. She watches her team as they laugh, eat, and drink. Her eyes land on Ava who is talking to Mick. Mick and Ava having a friendship was weird enough, but Sara absolutely loved the way Ava fit seamlessly into the team. She knew she could just walk over and convince Ava to go back to her room with her. It wouldn’t be hard. They’d been flirting relentlessly for weeks, but Sara hadn’t been able to find the courage to ask her out. She knew that Ava was more than someone to warm her bed, and she didn’t want to ruin what they had with a quick fling. Ava interrupted her thoughts when she headed towards her.

“Hey,” Ava said as she tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, and Sara was struck by how much she wanted to be the one to do it.

“Hey,” Sara said smiling back. “Thanks for the help today.”

“Anytime,” Ava said with a yawn. “I’m going to get some sleep. I’ve got a pretty early meeting tomorrow.”

“Ok,” Sara said smiling sheepishly at her. Ava hung around for a second, but she walked away when Sara said nothing. This was their routine lately. Ava would stay over in Jax’s old room while Sara waited for the courage to be more than just friends who both wanted to be more.

She downed half her beer in a gulp before she huffed out a breath. She knew it was self-destructive as hell, but she could only think of one thing to get her mind off all of this. She needed to be sharp if they were going to take care of Mallus, and this certainly wasn’t going to hurt.

Sara headed into her office. “Gideon, can you get me a line on Alex Danvers?” she asked. The two had become friends since meeting on Earth X. They’d talked every few days, and Sara had made a few late night trips back to Earth 38 to spend the evening with Alex. This was nothing more than friends with benefits. It was easy. No feelings. No relationship to totally screw up, and Sara needed that simplicity in her racing mind right now.

“Hey,” Sara heard Alex say. She looked up to see Alex lounging on a coach.

“Hey yourself,” Sara said smiling. There was no pretense here. Alex and Sara both knew what this was.

“You ok?” Alex asked clearly concerned.

“Yes,” Sara answered quickly. “It’s just been a long day. We had a pretty tough mission.”

“Can’t relax, can you?” Alex asked because she knew the post-mission buzz that would keep her up for hours once she got home regardless of how long she’d been up that day. It was the adrenaline coursing through her system, and there was nothing that Alex could do about it either except drink and occasionally call Sara.

“Nope,” Sara said slowly. “What are you doing?” Alex recognized the grin that spread across Sara’s face. It’d been the same one she’d seen before she first kissed Sara outside of Barry and Iris’s rehearsal dinner.

Alex turned the camera to show Sara her pajama clad legs.

“You look cute in those,” Sara said with that same grin still spread across her face.

“Thank you,” Alex said. “You look like you want to say something, but you aren’t for some reason.”

“I was wondering if you wanted to come to the ship?” Sara asked not looking up at Alex. “Or I could come there.”

Alex paused for a long second. “I can’t,” she finally said. “Sam is coming over to watch a movie.”

Sara knew who Sam was. The rejection didn’t hurt, but it left even more adrenaline coursing through her system as her chance for release was dashed.

“Sam, eh?” she asked smiling a softer smile at Alex.

“We’re just friends,” Alex said.

“So are we,” Sara responded back quickly with that grin back on her face.

“What about tomorrow?” Alex asked, and Sara smiled softly at her. “I guess tomorrow you won’t really need this.”

“Oh, Alex Danvers,” Sara said. “There isn’t a sane person in the world who would turn you down.”

“You are such a charmer,” Alex said, and Sara heard the knock on Alex’s door through the video call.

“If you change your mind,” Sara began, “call me.”

“I will,” Alex answered before disconnecting the call.

When Sara looked up and saw Ava standing in the doorway of her office, her heart shot through her chest.

“Who is that?” Ava asked, and Sara didn’t miss the bite in her tone.

“That would be Alex Danvers,” Sara responded.

Ava stepped further into the office. “How do you know her?”

Sara recognized it for what it was. Ava was jealous, and Sara was absolutely exhilarated by that fact.

“She’s from Earth 38. Supergirl’s sister.” Sara answered.

Ava knew about parallel universes. She knew about Supergirl too, but that wasn’t the answer she had been expecting.

“She’s a government agent,” Sara said into the silence because she couldn’t stand the look of hurt on Ava’s face.

“You have a type,” Ava said lightening her tone just slightly, and Sara laughed. “I know I don’t have a right to be jealous,” Ava said trailing off.

“But you are,” Sara commented. It wasn’t an accusation, but this was absolutely a conversation that they should have had ages ago. Sara was in the mood to ignore it, but she couldn’t with Ava standing there in her pajamas looking cuter than she had ever imagined.

“I am,” Ava said with her arms crossed in a defensive way that Sara recognized immediately. “I just thought we were going somewhere. I certainly didn’t expect to hear you booty calling another woman.”

“I was just trying to let off some steam,” Sara answers weakly because now she feels like a failure. She should have just gone to talk to Ava. How messed up was it to call another woman and ask her to come over for sex when the woman that you actually liked was on the ship?

“I’m sorry she turned you down then,” Ava answered as she turned to leave. Sara felt the panic in her chest.

“Don’t go,” Sara said, and she was relieved when Ava turned back around. “Alex and I hooked up at the wedding. We’ve sort of been using each other for stress relief since then. It’s nothing romantic, but you know how it is.”

And Ava does know how it is. She’s felt the buzzing restlessness after a mission. She usually settles for tea and going to bed, but she knows she’s different than Sara. The last time she’d felt like this she wondered what it would be like to feel like this with Sara, but apparently Sara had been distracted by filling her time with Alex Danvers.

Ava turns to walk away again, but Sara goes after her this time.

“Sex has always been my worst defense mechanism,” Sara says standing close to Ava now. “When we were back in the galley, I thought about asking you, but I don’t want that.”

Ava gulps, and Sara can tell from the look in her eyes that she has said the wrong thing. “That isn’t what I meant,” Sara says because she is trying so hard but admitting her feelings sucks. “You are going to make me say it, aren’t you?”

Ava arches an eyebrow at her. “I like you Ava. I like you like a teenager who has a crush. I want to go on a date with you, and I didn’t want to ruin that by having sex too fast.”

Ava looks taken aback by that response. “Really?”

“Yes,” Sara breaths out. “I want to do this right with you.”

Sara waits for Ava to respond, but she doesn’t. Sara almost begins to talk again before Ava is stepping closer to her. Ava’s hands are on Sara’s face, and she’s pulling her in for one of the softest kisses that Sara has ever felt. They stay like that for only a few seconds before Ava is pulling back, and Sara misses the contact immediately.

“Tomorrow night,” Ava says. “You can take me out on a date.”

“Deal,” Sara answers.

Ava heads back towards her own room while Sara goes to her own.

When Alex Danvers calls her back the next day, they both spend over an hour gushing about Ava and Sam to each other. Sara knows that their friendship didn’t start off in a typical way, but she knows when this conversation ends that it’s a good thing.


	18. Avalance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sara and Ava caught making out by the Legends? Your fins are super good. 
> 
> Prompt: Ray, Zari, and Amaya walk in on Ava and Sara in a heated make out session? Fluff ending please? Your fics are awesome! 
> 
> Prompt: The team walk in on Ava and Sara making out? Fluff ending please? 
> 
> Prompt: Sara and Ava caught making out in front of the legends? (AU when the whole team ships them?) your posts are awesome!

Sara’s been reading the same page in her book for the last twenty minutes as she looks back and forth at the block. It’s been three minutes since the last time she looked at it when she puts her book down. She sees the blue glow of the portal begin to open, and she can’t help the smile that spreads across her face. Ava steps through the portal in her Time Bureau suit with her hair up in a tight bun, and Sara just stares at her.

“Hey babe,” Ava says walking over to the Captain who stands to meet her. The hug that Ava wraps her in is tender and sweet, and Sara collapses into her chest. They stand there for a few minutes just holding each other because it has been four days since they’ve been able to see each other.

“I missed you,” Sara says into Ava’s shoulder as she enjoys Ava stroking her hair.

“I miss you too honey,” Ava says as she pulls back to look into Sara’s eyes.

She leans forward and kisses her softly, and Sara’s heart aches at the sensation of it. She knew she missed Ava, but she didn’t realize it was this much until she’d seen the blonde again.

Ava lets her hands rest on Sara’s low back while Sara is messing with her hair to pull her bun loose. When she gets it down, she combs her hands through Ava’s hair over and over again.

Ava looks like she wants to say something, but she doesn’t. Instead she leans forward to kiss Sara lightly on the lips. Sara deepens the kiss after a few seconds of moving their lips together. She lets her tongue snake out and run over Ava’s bottom lip before Ava’s mouth opens for her. The kiss is slow and languid as they enjoy the sensation of being so close together. Sara begins to pick up the pace to control the kiss. She’s surprised when Ava begins to push her backwards towards the desk. When Sara’s backside hits up against it, Ava lifts her slightly to sit her on it.

Ava leans back and looks Sara up and down. She runs the tip of her thumb over Sara’s bottom lip, and Sara nibbles on it slightly.

Ava leans forward to reclaim her lips in a kiss that leaves Sara gripping on to the desk to ground herself. Sara’s hands release the desk when her newest desire is to have Ava topless. She pushes her jacket down her arms and begins working on the buttons of her dress shirt. When she has them open, she splays her hands out to run over Ava’s stomach.

She hears the door to her office open just as she pulls Ava’s shirt down her shoulders. They break apart at the commotion, and Sara watches as Ava quickly begins to button her shirt.

Sara shoots a glare at her team who are all looking at her with huge smiles on their faces.

“Yes,” Nate yells as he turns to high five Ray.

“Avalance lives,” Ray says back with equal enthusiasm.

“I told you,” Amaya tells Zari who just nods her head in agreement at Amaya’s observation.

“I knew this was going to happen,” Mick says, and they all turn towards him. Sara raises an eyebrow at him before he makes a gruff sound. “What?” he asks. “I think you and Pantsuit are good together.”

“You guys are supposed to be on a recon mission,” Sara says as she stands up off the desk.

“That would be my fault Captain,” Gideon says through the speakers.

Ray and Nate share a guilty look.

“What did you do?” Sara asks.

“We may have asked Gideon to tell us when Ava shows up on the Waverider so that we could catch you guys making out,” Ray blurts out. Nate smacks him in the back of the head while Amaya and Zari send him incredulous looks.

“Get out,” Sara says.

They all head out of the office; however, Sara hears them yell as they go.

“Avalance, Avalance,” she hears Nate and Ray chant, and she has to laugh out loud when Zari and Amaya join in. Even Mick is raising his fist in the air with each chant.

Sara turns to look at Ava.

“I’m sorry about my children,” Sara says as she notices how many of Ava’s buttons aren’t buttoned correctly. Sara begins to unbutton them to fix them, and Ava is just smiling down at her.

“It’s alright. It seems that they are on board with this,” Ava says as she pulls Sara back towards her. Sara rests her head on Ava’s shoulder as she just lets the taller blonde hold her.

“I’m glad they know. Now we don’t have to hide it,” Sara says as she leans up to place a chaste kiss on Ava’s lips. Ava yawns when Sara pulls back.

“Come cuddle with me,” Sara says, and Ava smiles. They walk hand in hand back to Sara’s room. She doesn’t comment on the lack of Legends throughout the Waverider, but she knows she’ll have to hear about it later.

When they get into Sara’s room, they change in pajamas before getting into bed. Sara cuddles tight into Ava’s side.

As Sara is about to speak, the lights dim in her room to the point that it is almost dark as soft, romantic music begins to play.

“Gideon,” Sara says, and the music stops.

Sara barely hears it, but she is absolutely certain that Gideon says Avalance quietly.

Sara kisses Ava again before closing her eyes and snuggling deeper into the woman.


	19. Pots, Pans, & Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Early and slow morning with AvaLance? Maybe like after the latest episode? Fluff and one of the legends wake them up? Your fins are cool! 
> 
> Prompt: Lazy morning with AvaLance? Fluff? ( maybe Zari having to bang on a pot with a wooden spoon to get them both up? ) I love your posts!

Sara doesn’t have any interest right now in the alarm clock going off next to her bed.

“Turn it off Gideon,” she groans, and smiles when the noise disappears.

She can feel Ava’s warmth snuggled against her, and memories from the night before begin to slide through her mind.

She can feel Ava’s hand flat against her naked back as she holds her tight to her side. Her head is resting on Ava’s chest, and she knows exactly what she’d see if she just opened her eyes.

The fingers on her back begin to move slow patterns around her spine, and Sara can feel the pull of sleep at the soft sensation.

Ava’s heart is beating slowly under her ear, and Sara just smiles. She lets herself drift back into a peaceful sleep.

When she wakes up again, it is to an entirely different sensation. She must have rolled on her back at some point because Ava is on top of her. Ava’s mouth is warm against her neck as she runs her tongue the length of Sara’s neck. She rolls her head to the right to give Ava more access, and she can feel the smile against her flesh. Ava sucks lightly at her neck and continues to run her tongue up the column of Sara’s throat.

When she pulls back, Sara turns back towards her and finally opens her eyes.

“That is a hell of a way to wake up,” Sara says with a grin. She can feel the fatigue telling her to go back to sleep, but it is completely overcome by her building arousal. 

Ava’s smiling down at her, and Sara is absolutely certain she has never seen anything this beautiful in her life.

“You’re beautiful,” Sara says quietly to prevent from disturbing the peace around them.

Ava leans down to kiss her, and Sara gets lost in the way their tongues move softly together. There is no hurry in the kiss, and Sara would be content to stay that way forever.

The kiss is disrupted by someone banging on the door.

“What?” Sara yells as Ava pulls back. 

“We need you,” Nate says.

“Go away,” Sara yells. The man doesn’t respond, but she can hear his footsteps as he runs back down the hall.

“Where were we?” Sara asks as she pulls Ava back down to kiss her again. Sara can feel the pleasant buzz of arousal building in her abdomen as Ava’s tongue works against her own. Her body erupts in goosebumps when Ava trails her fingers from her neck down her chest with just a brush of fingertips. She stops over Sara’s breast and squeezes softly. Sara sighs as Ava pinches her nipple between her fingers lightly. 

Ava’s fingers continue to trail down her body slowly until her fingertips slide softly over Sara’s clit.

Sara lets her legs spread as they continue to kiss. It’s nothing like the rushed sex they’d had the night before where the overwhelming need to finally be together had prevented them from going slow. Ava’s fingers slide up and down with the lightest pressure on Sara’s clit. It’s not enough for her to come, but she enjoys the way it feels to just be in that moment with Ava. Ava stops kissing her and rests her forehead against Sara’s. Her eyes bore into Sara’s as those fingers slide lower to her entrance.

“Yes,” Sara moans as two fingers slide into her entrance. Ava’s pace is slow as she moves in and out of Sara. Sara knows she’s working her up and making this last. Sara can feel the pressure building, and she just needs a little bit more to tumble over the edge.

Sara grips tightly to Ava’s upper arm as she moves inside of her. Sara’s a mess of sensation as Ava works her up until she’s hanging on the edge of a cliff. Sara’s toes begin to tingle as sensation shoots through her entire body until it collects in her core, and she’s coming harder than she ever really has before. Ava continues to move inside of her as wave after wave of her orgasm crashes over Sara. She’s still feeling it when Ava slides her fingers out and rests her wet hand on Sara’s stomach.

Sara wants to say something, but she can’t because her body is still shaking. Ava holds her tight. Sara isn’t sure when it happens, but she falls asleep in her post-orgasm haze with her head tucked into Ava’s side.

“Wake up right now,” Sara hears being yelled from the hallway. She bolts upright when she starts to hear banging. Ava groans and throws an arm over her eyes as the banging continues.

“Get up,” comes Zari’s voice as the banging continues.

Sara stands quickly to get dressed because she is absolutely going to murder them all. She gets dressed and slings the door open to see Zari standing there. She’s got a pan in her left hand and her right hand is raised high above her head with a wooden spoon in it.

“Seriously?” Sara yells as Zari brings the spoon down on the pan one last time.

“It’s noon,” Zari whines. “We really need you on the bridge.”

“I will be there in a minute,” Sara answers.

She gives Ava some clothing to put on. As they are about to head out into the hallway, Ava pulls her into a kiss.

“What was that for?” Sara asks.

“Because I can,” Ava grins before pecking her lips again.

They head into the bridge holding hands because Sara’s just happy that she can hold Ava’s hand.

“Captain,” Rip says as they enter. His eyes go wide at their conjoined hands.

“Rip,” Ava and Sara say at the same time.

“The team has informed me of Stein’s death, Jax leaving the team, and Zari being a part of this, but they left this out,” he says gesturing between them.

“Because we wanted to see your face,” Nate says before high fiving Ray.

“This is a thing?” Rip asks.

“This is absolutely a thing,” Sara answers with the biggest grin on her face.

“Now that that is out of the way, I have a lot to tell you.” Rip says.

The legends and Ava all huddle around to listen to the man talk.


	20. I love you, you idiot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Please, please, i’ll do anything just talk to me.” + Sara to Ava after a fight or something

“Ava please,” Sara yells after Ava’s retreating form. “I’ll do anything if you talk to me,” Sara says. Ava stops walking and turns slowly. She’s furious, and Sara can tell by the look on her face.

“You took advantage of my position here,” Ava says in a low voice that scares Sara.

“I had to,” Sara begins, but Ava shoots her a look that shuts her right up.

“We grounded the Waverider because it’s a hard point in time Sara,” Ava says gesturing. “You can’t change it, but you guys couldn’t leave it alone. So you stole my time courier and ended up creating an absolute mess.”

Sara’s eyes drop to the floor because she knows Ava is right. She’d shown up at Ava’s place, spent the night, and stolen the device just so the Legends could time jump back to Damian Darhk’s birth with the plan to kill him.

“I told you you couldn’t go there. Fixed points are guarded, and the Time Bureau is alerted if someone time jumps to those times. I had to explain to my superiors why my time courier was used to jump back to a place that I’m not supposed to go,” Ava is yelling at this point, and Sara feels tears pricking at her eyes.

“I’m sorry,” she says so softly.

“You used me,” Ava says, and the accusation in her tone is clear. “Did you even want to hang out with me last night?”

“Absolutely,” Sara says quickly because it’s true.

“Did you come to my place with the plan to steal my time courier?” Ava asks, and she knows by the look on her face that she isn’t going to like the answer.

“Yes,” Sara says. She puts her hands up when Ava begins to speak. “We had a chance, and it seemed like the best one.”

“I told you you couldn’t,” Ava yells. She sighs and turns away from Sara. “I was an idiot to think this would work between us.”

Sara feels the pain make her chest tight at the words. She blinks and one of those tears fall. “I love you,” she whispers.

Ava turns back around at that. “You don’t take advantage of people you love.”

Sara’s shoulders slump in defeat. She looks up to meet Ava’s eyes, and she see the way the Agent falters when she sees the tears streaming down Sara’s face.

“You’re right,” Sara says as she steps closer. She is relieved that Ava doesn’t step away. “I made a huge mistake, and I didn’t think about how this was going to affect you. I do that a lot. I jump when I really shouldn’t, and I hurt the people that I care about most. That doesn’t change what I said.” Sara steps even closer to take Ava’s hands in her own. “I love you Ava Sharpe. I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone, but I also love Laurel so much that it has affected my decisions many times in the past. I thought if I killed him, I could save her and prevent anything related to Mallus.”

Ava looks down at the floor and then back up to Sara. “I know Sara,” she begins. “I know you’d do anything to save Laurel, but I told you not to go there. I was trying to protect you.”

“I had to try,” Sara says with a small shrug.

“You are so stubborn,” Ava says with a teary smile, and Sara smiles back. She lets go of Ava’s hand to wipe at her wet eyes.

“I know, and I’m impossible. I know,” Sara says. “I’m not used to needing to think about how my actions affect anyone but my team. It’s going to take some getting used to to think about how anything I do affects you.”

Ava leans forward and kisses Sara’s cheek. “Do you really love me?”

“With my whole heart,” Sara says honestly. “It isn’t much, but I want you to have it.”

Ava smiles softly at her. “I love you too, you idiot.”

They kiss softly. It’s nothing but snot and tears from the crying, but Sara will take it.

“I’m your idiot,” Sara says before leaning in to kiss Ava again.

Ava takes a deep breath and releases it. She’s absolutely certain they’ll argue again, but right now she feels like they’ll get through it.


	21. Something has changed in you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wally and Rip are on board the ship and see that things have changed? Maybe like nobody can say what happened so like Mick spits it out? (Like Sara and Ava are in a relationship, Jax left, Stein died?) 
> 
> Prompt: AvaLance; When Rip and Wally get on the Wave Rider (promo pics) they see things has change? (Maybe have minor Zari and Amaya?) All your stories are awesome!

“Why in the hell have you guys been banging on my door?” Sara yells as she walks into the bridge of the ship. She looks around the control panel at Nate, Amaya, Ray, Mick, and Zari before her eyes settle on Rip and Wally.

“It’s really hard to take your anger seriously in those pajama pants,” Zari says gesturing towards Sara’s pink pants. Sara’s arms cross over her chest, and she glares at Zari.

Sara is about to speak when she sees Zari’s eyes focusing on something behind her.

Sara turns to see Ava walking out. Her heart skips a beat because Ava is wearing her clothes. She shakes her head because that really isn’t something that she can be focused on right now.

Everyone is looking around at each other. Sara looks at Ava who is staring at Rip. Wally looks around quickly from one Legend to the other because he can’t quite figure out where all this tension came in all of a sudden.

Sara can feel the heat radiating off of Ava’s shoulder where she stands close next to her.

“Director Hunter,” Ava finally says as she nods at the man. That doesn’t dissolve any of the significant tension in the room.

“Agent Sharpe,” Rip begins, “what are you doing here?”

“What are you doing here Rip?” Sara asks as she sends him a glare because she’s still mad at him. She would much rather change the subject to his presence than Ava’s.

“I can’t catch up with my old team?” Rip asks. All eyes are on Sara.

She hears Mick groan next to her. “You want to catch up?” Mick growls. “Stein is dead, Jax left the team, and these two are dating.” Mick stands as his words echo through the bridge and walks away. Ray, Amaya, Nate, and Zari look between each other for a few seconds. Nate gestures to the door. The foursome scurries off away from the drama that is about to unfold on the bridge. Ray sends Wally an apologetic smile as they exit.

“Sara, this is Wally West,” Rip says.

“I know him,” Sara answers back.

Rip just nods a tight lipped smile. “It seems like a lot has changed around here,” Rip finally says. “What happened?”

“Stein died when he saved us all on Earth X,” Sara says, and he can pick up the hint of emotion in her voice. “Jax left because he wasn’t sure where he fit in without Stein. Zari is on the team now.”

Rip shakes his head, and then he nods between Ava and Sara.

“Yes, we are dating,” Sara says because she knows what he is asking with his eyes. “It’s new, and the last thing I expected this morning was to see you standing on this ship.”

“I’m sorry about Martin,” Rip says, and Sara knows it’s sincere. “I brought Wally here to help us with Mallus. I feel like his particular skill set could only benefit the team.”

“He’s a speedster,” Sara says to Ava because she knows that Ava doesn’t know Wally. Ava just nods, and Sara can hear the conflict in her own head. Rip is a fugitive from the Time Burea, and he’s standing right in front of Ava.

“Rip,” Ava says. “I won’t arrest you because I think fighting Mallus is our top priority, but you can’t run from the Time Bureau forever.”

“I’m hoping our defeat of Mallus will help change their minds,” Rip says. Sara sends Wally off to the galley with the rest of the team leaving her, Ava, and Rip standing there awkwardly.

Ava turns to her. “I’m going to go home and get a shower and change,” Ava says. “I’ll be back.” Sara isn’t surprised when Ava leans forward and kisses her cheek, but she’s equally thankful for it. She leaves a lingering touch to Ava’s forearm before she watches her walk away. Her eyes meet Rips, and he just looks curious.

“You ruined our first date, you asshole,” Sara says, and Rip smiles slightly.

“Really?” he asks, and Sara wants to hug him and punch him.

“Yes,” Sara answers. “Gary came because you stole his time courier and these idiots got Amaya and Mick stuck with Blackbeard.”

“Blackbeard?” Rip asks in amazement, and Sara smiles because she truly has missed this man.

“Yes, Ava and I kicked his crews ass,” Sara says with a grin.

“It seems like I didn’t completely ruin your first date,” Rip says with a grin. This personal of a conversation is uncharted territory for them, but Sara isn’t unhappy about it.

“You didn’t,” Sara says with a grin as a flash of memory of hot skin against her own passes through her mind.

“Come on,” Sara says to Rip as she walks in the direction of the galley. “We’ve got a demon to fight.”

Rip falls into step beside her. “You got it, Captain.”


	22. Sing with me babe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was wondering if you could do a promt for Ava and Sara: “we live in adjacent apartments, but the walls are really thin, so sometimes we accidentally shower at the same time and we sing duets together” AU. I did not come up with this idea. I saw it somewhere on the internet and thought it might be nice. Thanks!

Sara had been living in her apartment complex for almost three months, thrilled that the apartment next to her own had been vacant all but two weeks of that time. The walls were thin, and her previous neighbors had a big problem with having loud arguments and even louder make up sex. It’d kept Sara up at night, interrupted the television shows that she was trying to watch, and messed up previous dates.

She had even gone as far as helping them pack when they decided to move out, helped move boxes and furniture down the stairs, and helped them load the truck once everything was outside. If nobody ever moved into that apartment again, Sara would be happy. Of course, when the three month mark hit since her terrible neighbors moved, she should have known her luck was going to run out. Instead, she came home from work one day to see a moving van right outside. It took her just a few seconds to climb the stairs to her third floor apartment to see the door open to the one immediately next to her own.

“Fuck,” Sara groans to herself, not ready to have a new noisy neighbor that didn’t seem to understand how thin the walls actually were. Sara stopped short though when a blonde, extremely attractive woman stepped out into the hallway wearing workout shorts and a tank top. The taller blonde sent her a tentative smile.

“Need some help with that?” Sara finally asks as she watches the woman attempt to lift a particularly large box.

“Do you mind?” the woman responds back, looking thankful at Sara’s intrusion.

It takes Sara about two minutes to help lift the box, walk it into the apartment, and help sit it down.

“Do you need anymore help?” Sara asks as she surveys the boxes scattered all over the apartment.

“Oh no,” the taller woman says, “I don’t want to inconvenience you in any way.”

“You can pay me in a beer and pizza when we’re done if you want,” Sara answers, putting on that trademark smile that usually has her getting exactly what she wants.

“Thank you,” the woman says, stepping forward to Sara. “I’m Ava,” she says reaching out her hand. Sara takes it in a firm shake.

“Sara,” she responds back.

It takes them about two more hours to finish getting everything out of the truck and up to the apartment. Even as they wait for the pizza to get there, Sara helps Ava move boxes that are meant for the kitchen into the kitchen and boxes meant for the bedroom into the bedroom. When the pizza arrives, they both sit down on the floor to eat, fresh beers in each of their hands.

“So,” Sara asks over a bite of food, “what brings you to this neck of the woods?”

Ava smiles at her slightly, finishing chewing her bite before she answers. “Honestly?” Ava questions, and Sara is just intrigued enough to ask her to elaborate. “I was living with an ex for the last six months because of a lease. I wanted a fresh start.”

“You lived with someone for six months after you broke up?” Sara asks incredulously. 

“Sure did,” Ava responds, taking a sip of her beer. “We were both too stubborn to move out. Instead we made each other miserable for six months.”

“Sounds like my ex,” Sara mumbles, smiling when Ava smiles at her.

When Sara finishes her beer and her last bite of pizza she stands and brushes her hands off. “If you need anything or any help, let me know,” Sara smiles at Ava from the doorway before turning to walk into the hallway.

“Oh,” Sara says turning back around, “the walls between our bathroom and bedrooms are ridiculously thin. Just a warning.”

Ava watches the blonde jog off into her own apartment, smile on her face at how lucky she is for getting to live next to such an attractive woman.

__

The first time Sara hears Ava singing, she’s a little surprised by it. Honestly, she’s a little irritated. She’s trying to sleep off a hangover from the night before, head pounding. Ava’s quiet rendition of Faithfully by Journey significantly interrupts her attempt at a peaceful slumber. It takes Sara a few seconds to relax into the pillows trying to ignore the voice itself. It is only when Sara wakes up hours later from her nap that she realizes listening to Ava sing had caused her to go right to sleep.

__

The following Saturday night Sara turns the music up in her bedroom a little louder than she should, dancing around naked in her apartment before getting in the shower to get ready for a night out.

She can tell when she walks in the bathroom that Ava is also in the shower from the way the water sounds and isn’t as warm as it normally is.

The song changes to Don’t Stop Believing, and Sara is in good enough of a mood to begin to sing it. She’s excited to spend the evening with her friends, more excited than anything that the redhead she’d met the week before in a record store will be joining them.

“Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit,” Sara begins to sing quietly, knowing that Ava will hear her if she gets much louder. As the song begins to pick up, Sara can’t help how much louder she gets. She’s already pleasantly buzzed and singing this song to the top of her lungs makes her feel even better.

When the chorus hits Sara almost yells, “strangers waiting up and down the boulevard, their shadows searching in the night.” When she stops yelling the word night, she hears it. Ava’s singing along even though it’s much quieter than Sara who is currently soaping her hair and basically screaming towards the shower curtain. “Streetlights, people, living just to find emotion, hiding somewhere in the night,” Sara sings even as she hears Ava start to get louder to the point that the neighbor on the other side of Sara are probably furious. 

Sara’s covered in body wash when the best part beings. She knows there is a huge smile on her face when she hears Ava singing along with her. “Don't stop believing, hold on to that feeling,” Sara smiles even bigger as they both embellish the way they sing the end of the word feeling. Sara takes a deep breath for the big finish. “Streetlights, people, oh oh ohhhhhh,” they both sing, both dissolving in a fit of giggles when their voices break on the note.

Sara finishes getting ready, drinking another beer, and dancing around her bedroom as she jumps from leg to leg to put her pants on. By the time she grabs her keys and heads out into the hallway, Sara is absolutely buzzing with excitement. She turns after locking her door to see Ava standing in the hallway looking like a vision in tight jeans and a tank top. They walk the stairs together, not mentioning their sing along.

“Have a good time Sara,” Ava says when they exit onto the sidewalk.

“You too neighbor,” Sara grins back, watching Ava go as they head separate ways. She’s more than ready to head to the bar, meet her friends, and hopefully take Alex home with her.

__

It takes two days before Sara sees Ava again, a load of laundry in both of their hands, Sara staring at the machine because it keeps eating her quarters.

“These things suck,” Sara says to Ava as she smacks the side of it resulting in the machine finally coming to life. Ava smirks at her as she sets her own stuff on the other machine, beginning to separate it as she watches Sara out of the corner of her eye.

“So,” Ava beings, teasing smile on her face, “who is Alex?”

Sara’s face burns with embarrassment even though Ava’s tone is playful.

“Hey,” Ava says, continuing to tease Sara, “you’re the one who said the walls are thin.”

“Just a friend,” Sara begins even though she knows that isn’t really what they are. “Well the other night was the second time I’ve hung out with Alex.”

“Sounds like it was a good time,” Ava smirks, and Sara just groans. She’d been really drunk that night and wasn’t one hundred percent sure about the details. “Are you seeing him again?” Ava asks, and Sara goes still, shirt she’d been about to throw in the dryer still dangling from her fingers.

“Um,” Sara begins, face still burning, “Alex is a girl.” Sara can’t help but wait for it, the sting of rejection from a new friend when she has to tell them that she’s into women also.

“Nice,” Ava grins immediately putting Sara at ease, “but you didn’t answer my question.”

“Probably not,” Sara answers back. “She’s like two months out of breaking off an engagement, not really looking for anything more than a fling.”

“If she’s hot,” Ava says picking up her basket and walking towards the door, “that might not be a terrible idea.” The smirk Ava sends Sara has her starting the washing machine without putting any laundry detergent in it.

__

A week later Sara finds herself showering at the same time as Ava again on a Saturday night, both clearly getting ready to head out for the night. It’s too early to really head out, but Sara had been planning on popping over to Ava’s to see if she wanted a beer, but it seems like Ava is getting ready to head out a little early.

Sara turns the music on, grinning to herself when one of her favorite songs that always puts her in a great mood starts playing.

“Don’t go breaking my heart,” Sara sings, louder from the start knowing Ava won’t care about her singing.

“I couldn’t if I tired,” they both sing at the same time, and Sara grins wide, thrilled at the thought of where this is going.

“Oh, honey if I get restless,” Sara sings as she ducks her head under the water to rinse out her shampoo.

“Baby you’re not that kind,” Ava sings back, and Sara feels her heart flutter at the sound of Ava’s giggle.

The duet continues in perfect sync even as they both continue their showers. When it’s over, Sara is absolutely certain that she is going to go over there to ask Ava if she wants to have a beer with her before they head out.

__

Sara knocks tentatively, suddenly nervous at the thought of seeing Ava. Her heart flutters in her chest when Ava opens the door wearing a red dress that’s tight in her midsection and flowing down to her knees. It’s strapless, and Sara has to bite her lip at the cleavage displayed in front of her.

“Hey,” Sara says, holding up the six pack, “want a beer?”

“Absolutely,” Ava responds, stepping aside to let Sara in. Sara’s wearing blue jeans and a t-shirt that looks entirely too good for such as simple outfit.

“So,” Sara says plopping down on Ava’s couch, pulling her legs up under her as she twists off the cap of one of the beers. She hands it to Ava before doing the same with her own, “what are you doing tonight?”

“I’m meeting some friends at Verdant,” Ava responds, taking a long sip from the beer Sara had given her.

“That dressed up for Verdant?” Sara asks, eyebrows raising as she takes in the slight blush on Ava’s cheeks.

“I’m meeting someone there,” Ava blushes even harder at the statement.

“Who’s the lucky person?” Sara ask hoping Ava’s answer will clarify her curiosity about the blonde’s sexuality.

“Well there is a girl named Nicole that will be tagging along with my friend Daniel, and I certainly wouldn’t mind spending the night with her,” Ava says, catching Sara off guard slightly at the blatant honesty in Ava’s tone.

“Remind me to find someone else to go home with then,” Sara grins, knowing full well that Ava heard every single thing Sara had done with Alex nights ago.

They share a few more beers, light conversation about their respective friends, and the weird people who live in the apartment building.

Sara stands when Ava does, polishing off the rest of her last beer in one big gulp. “Want to get a cab with me?” Sara asks, grinning the grin that Ava has realized she turns on when she is trying to be charming. “I’m going to Verdant too.”

“Sure,” Ava responds, brushing by Sara giving her a perfect view of her toned shoulders and a perfect whiff of her coconut shampoo.

When they finally get there, Sara pays Ava’s cover at the insistence that the taller blonde will buy her a drink. They make their way to the bar, weaving through the people that are already crowding the area.

“Sara,” the bartender yells as they approach, “beer tonight or hard liquor?”

“Hey Thea,” Sara says, reaching across the bar to give the woman a hug. “Two shots of tequila and two beers,” Sara responds, nodding her head at Ava.

“New girlfriend?” Thea questions, loud enough for Ava to hear.

“Friend,” Sara responds. “Ava, this is Thea. Thea,” Sara says gesturing towards Ava, “this is Ava.”

“Nice to meet you,” Thea responds before she scurries off to get their drinks.

Sara is about to say something when she feels her body being ingulfed from behind by strong arms, knowing right away it’s Mick. She swats at his forearms, knowing he’ll have to put her down on his own if he decides. He squeezes her one good time before he finally sets her down.

“Who’s the dress?” he grumbles, eyeing Ava skeptically.

“This is Ava, my neighbor,” Sara answers.

“Oh the hot one,” Mick responds, and Sara can’t help but throw her elbow back into his stomach at the comment.

“This is Mick,” Sara gestures to the man standing behind her. “He’s an idiot.”

Ava smiles at him as Thea returns with their shots and drinks. Sara clinks her glass to Ava’s, smiling as they both throw them back. It takes a second for Ava to see her friends all standing around a table in the distance, a striking brunette standing in the group.

“That Nicole?” Sara asks, nodding her head towards the woman in question.

“Sure is,” Ava responds, smiling despite herself when their eyes meet.

“Good luck,” Sara nods knowing that her time with Ava has likely come to an end that night.

“Thanks,” Ava responds. She sends Sara a wink as she walks away, making her spine tingle with desire at the sight.

__

It doesn’t take long before Sara is pleasantly drunk, enjoying the rambunctious laughter coming from her table of friends.

“Let’s dance,” Zari yells, and Sara follows behind her as the black haired woman leads her through the crowd. Sara stops her short when she spots Ava dancing and laughing with a guy that Sara doesn’t know. Far enough away from each other to indicate it’s a friendly dance.

Sara looks around for the woman from earlier but doesn’t see her, changing course to head closer to Ava. Sara gets close enough that she knows Ava will see her but stops short, pulling Zari to her to dance. Sara lets Zari grind into her front, her back towards Ava. As the song continues she turns them around to face Ava, watching as Ava’s eyes find hers in the crowd.

Sara sees the guy before Ava does, eyeing her up before stepping forward to grab her hips.

Ava dances with him, eyes locked on Sara, until the guy tries to kiss her neck. Ava steps forward away from him, and Sara tenses when the man looks like he is going to protest. He backs away instead, and Ava continues to dance with her friends.

Sara steps closer as Zari pulls away from her to dance with a guy that had been next to them all night. All Sara would have to go is reach across, grab Ava’s hand, and pull her into her.

She takes a deep breath, steadying her racing heart, and does just that. Ava’s friend smirks as he watches Ava stumble slightly forward until her front is pressed into Sara’s. Sara puts her hands on Ava’s hips, moving them in circles to get the taller blonde to move. It doesn’t take long for Ava to respond, picking up pace to meet each movements of Sara’s hips against her own.

They dance for what feels like hours, sweat beginning to drip off Sara’s forehead, even though it’s only a few songs. Someone interrupts the dance to tell Ava something. She doesn’t tell Sara what it is, Sara doesn’t ask.

When Sara can’t take it anymore, she pulls back, stumbling through the crowd with Ava in tow.

“Ready?” Sara asks knowing that it’s stupid not to share a cab back.

They say goodbye to their respective friends, Mick giving Sara a knowing grin as he watches her walk out with Ava.

The ride back to the apartment is silent, Sara’s skin feels like it is on fire, pleasant buzz circulating through her and making her heart beat faster than it usually does.

They stop at Ava’s door, both smiling nervously at each other.

“What happened with Nicole?” Sara finally asks, suddenly finding the string on her shirt much more interesting than looking at Ava.

“She was there because she’s into my friend David,” Ava responds even though she doesn’t stop smiling, “but I’m fine with that.”

“Good,” Sara responds, suddenly very nervous.

“Goodnight Sara,” Ava whispers, leaning forward to place a kiss to Sara’s cheek. Sara feels it tingle where Ava’s lips had been the second Ava pulls away. Ava smiles before heading inside. Sara’s last action is to lift her palm, touching the area on her cheek where Ava’s lips had been.

__

It takes until Wednesday for Alex to text Sara to ask if she can come over. Sara doesn’t even have to think about it when she tells her she has plans. She’d already decided earlier in the day to see if Ava wanted to come over for dinner, and she planned to make good on that idea.

Before Sara goes to ask Ava to come over for dinner she decides to grab a quick shower. She smiles to herself as she hears the shower water already running next door, but the thought of Ava naked in the shower is a new one that crosses her mind.

“Do you like Grease?” Sara yells over the sound of the water running.

“Yes,” she hears Ava answer, only slightly muffled by the sound of the water.

She hits a button on her phone and jumps in the shower.

“I got chills. They're multiplying, and I'm losing control. Cause the power you're supplying, it's electrifying,” Sara sings loud along to the music, hoping that Ava will sing with her.

“You better shape up cause I need a man, and my heart is set on you. You better shape up, you better understand, to my heart I must be true. Nothing left, nothing left for me to do,” Ava sings back. Sara’s dancing around in the shower as she squirts her shampoo into her hand.

“You're the one that I want. Ooh ooh ooh, honey,” they begin to sing together, Sara’s heart beating faster at the joy she feels. “The one that I want. Ooh ooh ooh, honey. The one that I want. The one I need. Oh, yes, indeed,” They both sing together, Sara continuing to dance to the song as the lyrics fade out.

She hears Ava’s water turn off as she rinses off. It takes her fifteen minutes to dry off, put on quick make up, get dressed, and jog over to Ava’s apartment.

“Hey,” Sara says as Ava opens the door wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt.

“Hey,” Ava responds looking at Sara curiously.

“Want to come over for dinner tonight?” Sara asks, feeling the nerves settle in her chest at the question.

“I don’t know,” Ava drawls, “it’s just so far.”

Sara can’t help but laugh at the joke. “Yeah sure,” Ava responds, “I’ll be over in thirty.”

Sara stands there for a second even as the door clothes, lifting her arm into the air to triumphantly bring it back down.

__

By the time they’re done eating baked chicken and asparagus, Sara is trying to think of another reason to convince Ava to stay.

“Want to watch a movie?” Sara asks after she takes her last bite.

“Sure,” Ava answers, looking up at Sara over her glass of wine.

It takes Sara’s brain another minute to be able to function again before she heads over to the television, opening the movies that she has, and turning on Wonder Woman.

“Have you seen this?” Sara asks. Ava just nods, taking a seat on the couch about as far from Sara as she can. Sara busies herself refilling their wine glasses before she sits back down, throwing a blanket over her legs. She tries to watch the movie but can’t stop stealing glances over at Ava. The way Sara scoots closer is imperceptible, she hopes, as she nudges closer to Ava. Sara’s absolutely certain that Ava is moving closer to her too.

“It’s freezing in here,” Ava finally says, turning to look at Sara.

“Share with me,” Sara answers, lifting up her blanket to let Ava shift until she is under it. They’re so close now. Their bodies touch at the outsides of their arms and hips, and Sara certainly can’t concentrate on the movie anymore. Ava’s left hand is resting on her own thigh, but Sara can feel the heat of it. She can feel Ava’s pinky so close to her skin.

“Screw this,” Ava finally says, tossing the blanket off. She turns, throwing her leg over Sara’s lap to straddle her waist, moving quickly to look down at her.

“Hi,” Sara whispers. Ava doesn’t answer. She leans forward fingers gripping at Sara’s face, pulling her chin up to kiss her. It’s slow at first, Sara pulling Ava closer by her waist as she tries to get her bearings. The second Ava’s tongue slides into Sara’s mouth, she is an absolute goner. She feels her body burning, needing to get closer to Ava even though she is as close as she can actually get. Ava’s fingers tangle into Sara’s hair tugging lightly on it as they continue to kiss. They pull apart slowly, Sara’s eyes still closed tight wondering if this was actually happening or if she’d imagined it.

“I should go,” Ava says, standing abruptly off of Sara.

“Don’t,” Sara says as she stumbles forward to grab Ava’s wrist.

Ava turns towards her, a small smile on her face that immediately makes Sara feel better.

“If I stay, we’ll end up in bed together,” Ava begins. “I want that, but I’d like a date first.”

“Saturday?” Sara asks.

“Saturday,” Ava responds. She sends Sara one last smile before heading out the front door.

__

Sara was nervous by the time Saturday night came around. She tried to focus throughout the day by keeping busy. She did laundry, specifically she washed her bed sheets just in case things went where she wanted them to. She cleaned the apartment even though Ava had already been in it, just in case Ava ended up coming home with her that evening. She went to the gym grinning the entire time thinking about the chance of potentially getting to see Ava’s skin. Sara even tripped and almost fell right off the treadmill when thoughts of Ava’s skin against her own overwhelmed her. Sara was going to pick up Ava at seven. By the time 5:30 rolled around, Sara couldn’t stop the giddy sensation she felt at the thought of their date.

Sara moved to turn the water on and busied herself straightening the objects on the counter while waiting for the water to warm up.

By the time she stepped in she could hear Ava shutting cabinets in the bathroom in her apartment before Sara heard the water running.

She’d forgotten to turn on the music before getting in and smiled when she heard a song coming through the speakers in Ava’s bathroom. It was a country song that Sara recognized even though she didn’t listen to the genre much.

“Dancing in the dark, middle of the night, taking your heart, and holding it tight,” Ava began to sing, making Sara smile at the sound of her voice.

“Emotional touch, touching my skin, and asking you to do, what you've been doing all over again,” Sara sang back, smiling even more at the slight giggle from Ava.

“Oh, it's a beautiful thing. Don't think I can keep it all in. I just gotta let you know what it is that won't let me go,” Ava sings back, embellishing the notes the higher they get. They both sound terrible, but Sara has never loved a song more in her life.

Sara can’t help but bounce up and down on her heels in excitement, shampoo dripping out of her hair and down her back, as the music before the chorus begins to build.

“It's your love,” they both begin to sing together, Sara holding her loofa tightly like a microphone. “It just does something to me. It sends a shock right through me. I can't get enough. And if you wonder about the spell I'm under, it's your love,” they finish, Sara turning off the water to jump out of the shower. Ava’s still showering, and Sara gets ready for their date with the soft sound of Ava finishing out the song.

__

To say Sara was nervous would be the understatement of the century. She didn’t date much. She certainly didn’t go on dates with someone that she actually wanted to make this a regular thing with. By the time Sara knocks on Ava’s door, her heart is hammering in her chest.

“Hey,” Sara says when Ava opens the door, a soft smile on her face. Sara takes the time to take Ava in. She’s wearing black slacks and a blue blouse complete with heels that make her even taller than Sara than she normally is even though Sara’s wearing them too.

“You look fantastic,” Ava says, taking Sara in in the blue dress she’d decided earlier to wear. It matches Ava’s shirt in a way that makes Sara smile.

“You do too,” Sara responds back, cringing at her response hoping to say something more eloquent than what comes out of her mouth.

It’s a quick walk to the restaurant that is barely two blocks away from their apartment building. Ava seems impressed that Sara had made a reservation considering the sheer number of people that appear to be waiting outside. They’re taken swiftly to a table, drinks ordered before they’ve even been sitting down for a few seconds.

“So,” Ava begins, hands ringing together in a nervous gesture, “what brought you to Star City?”

“Born and raised here,” Sara answers. “I did some traveling for a bit after college. After my sister died, I felt like I needed to come back here to help my Dad.”

“Oh god,” Ava responds, clear sympathy on her face, “I’m sorry to bring it up.”

“No,” Sara responds, reaching across the table to take Ava’s hands in her own. “It was three years ago. I was devastated for so long. I still miss her, but the memories are much fonder now.”

“What happened?” Ava asks before she can stop herself. “I’m sorry, that was so rude.”

“No, it’s ok. It was breast cancer.”

Ava gives Sara a reassuring squeeze of her hands before the waiter returning to their table breaks them apart. They order, sending each other tentative glances the minute the waiter walks away.

“You mentioned you worked with kids the other night,” Ava beings, “what do you do?”

“I teach karate,” Sara answers. “I teach it to all age levels, all skill levels, and I also compete in tournaments.”

“That explains the abs,” Ava responds before her eyes widen. “Did I just say that out loud?”

“You did,” Sara laughs. “But, you only noticed my abs in the gym last week because I worked out in a sports bra intentionally so that you would see them.”

“Busted,” Ava responds laughing at the blonde across from her.

“Totally busted,” Sara responds.

They eat their food when it arrives alternating between talking about Sara’s work, Ava’s work, Sara’s Dad, and Ava’s family. Sara’s surprised by how much she learns about Ava by the time they’re done with dinner.

“Dessert ladies?” the waiter asks when he returns to collect their plates.

“I’ve got someone at home,” Sara responds looking only at Ava, “if that’s alright with you.”

“That’s fine,” Ava gulps.

“I’ll take the check then,” Sara says to the waiter, leveling a look at Ava when the young man walks away.

Sara pays. When they leave the restaurant, Sara doesn’t hesitate in holding Ava’s hand for the short walk back to their apartment building.

__

Ava goes to her own apartment to change into something more comfortable before heading over to Sara’s. Sara has changed into pajama pants and a t-shirt already having set out their dessert of ice cream covered in hot fudge.

“God that looks good,” Ava says, stepping into the apartment to take a spoon from Sara. They stare at each other while they eat, eyes never leaving each other. Sara’s never been jealous of a spoon before until she sees Ava putting one in her mouth, holding it there and turning it over to get the ice cream off the spoon. Sara stares, not even touching her own ice cream, as she watches Ava’s tongue poke out of her mouth to run over her lips.

The electricity between them is instantaneous the second the bowl Sara had been eating out of clings against the coffee table.

“Bedroom?” Sara asks. Ava smiles even bigger, standing immediately.

“I already know where it is,” Ava grins, walking forward leaving Sara haphazardly sprinting after her.

__

Sara feels content when she wakes up the next morning, stretching out until her muscles burn, feeling the warmth coming from the still sleeping body next to her. She takes a minute to take in Ava’s naked back, runs her eyes over toned skin, smiles at the red marks on Ava’s back from Sara’s light fingernails scratching into it.

Sara reaches over, a soft touch running up and down Ava’s spine, causing the blonde to stir.

Ava turns, smiling at Sara in a way that makes the room brighter.

“At least I only have to walk of shame five steps,” Ava grins.

“Please,” Sara responds, “you’re crazy if you think you are leaving this apartment today.”

Sara leans in, feeling lighter than she ever has.

__

Six months later the boxes are packed in a two hour time period, Sara leaning up against them watching Ava, a melancholy look on her face.

“I’m going to miss this place,” Ava finally says. She starts stepping around her apartment, soft smile on her face as she looks over at Sara.

“This is where you asked me to be your girlfriend,” Ava says smiling at the spot that used to be where her couch was. She walks further away, closer to her bedroom door. “This is where we had our first make up sex after our first fight.” Sara smiles as she watches Ava step closer, stepping out into the hallway to join Sara. “This is where you first told me you loved me,” Ava says, leaning down to place a light kiss to Sara’s lips.

It takes another six hours to get across town and put all of the boxes and furniture into their new apartment.

“This was totally worth it for the thick walls,” Ava says to Sara as the blonde sits down on a box.

__

It’s hours later when they’re both in the shower together, washing off the fatigue of the day, that Ava begins to hum the Elton John song they’d sang together so many months ago in different showers with a thin wall separating them.

“I love you,” Sara says.

“I love you too babe,” Ava responds, squiring shampoo at Sara.

It’s everything she ever wanted.


	23. I think I love her.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I really like your writing. Would you consider writing something starting with Ava becoming a time agent and learning about all of the shit that Sara has gone through t then meeting Sara and eventually falling for her?

It starts with a file, casually dropped on Ava's desk sometime in the middle of the night, sometime where she has no idea who leaves it. It isn't marked, no name or any type of information that would help her know who left it, or what she was supposed to do with it. Ava opens it slowly, not sure what she is going to find. She's met with pages and pages of words, pictures of an entire life of a person that she doesn't know at all. There's a reason this file is here, there has to be. So, Ava does what any newly appointed Time Agent does, she reads it, page by page, taking in every details.

It's a happy story in the beginning, a little girl being born on Christmas day to doting parents, her loving older sister who can't get enough of the tiny little baby brought into their household. There is soccer games and birthdays and scrapped knees and a blooming spirit of a feisty little blonde, taking on the world in a small body. There's a canary given as a gift on her tenth birthday. It drives everyone crazy even though they smile at it, just like that little blonde bundle of energy. Ava finds herself chuckling at the story of that tiny little blonde playing Peter Pan, forgetting her lines and ending up doing a little dance instead. Ava traces her fingers over the cute little face, barely able to contain the smile she feels tugging at her face at the little girl that she feels like she knows more and more with each passing sentence.

When Ava sleeps that night, there's a tiny little blonde dancing in her head, giggling and fighting, and being everything in a little kid Ava would want to be around.

__

 

The story gets sadder as she reads, a Mom and Dad in peril, a Dad who can't seem to stop drinking. A rebellious Sara who fights and kicks and scratches and stops celebrating her birthday because of all the sorrow around them. It doesn't take Ava much time to get to the story of the Gambit, the only reason Sara would be on there with Laurel's boyfriend is clear. It's enough to make Ava's eyebrows raise as she reads it, wondering how in the world a sister could do that to another one. The more she thinks on it, the more it makes sense, a sad teenager who just wanted someone to pay attention to her, the only way she knew how to get that attention was to act out, to do what someone else would consider unthinkable.

Ava wonders how scared she must have been as the Gambit went down on that faithful day in 2007, sucking Sara out to sea, lost forever in the mind of Oliver Queen and her family. There would be no closure for her family, no body to bury, nothing but memories keeping a ghost alive in the back of their minds. Ava can imagine Sara's father, it's easy to see it, always drinking, always trying to fight that reflection that he sees in the corner of his eye. Because he'll turn, every single time when he thinks he sees her in the house or in crowded streets, but no one will be there when he does. It breaks her heart. When Ava pours herself a glass of whiskey while she thinks about it, Ava can almost feel the palpable sadness in Quentin Lance as he thinks about the daughter that he lost. Quentin's sadness isn't overshadowed by Sara's mother refusing to believe she's dead, and Sara's sister who can't quite come to grips with her grief. Because she's furious with Sara for getting on that boat, dying over a cheap thrill of sleeping with Laurel's boyfriend. But there is sadness there to, a calling out for a sister that she'll never see again.

Ava's tear hitting the piece of paper, soaking through the file folder is enough to make her straighten up and close the file for the day.

__

 

Ava was surprised as she read the story that there were more pages, expecting this mysterious Sara to die in the ocean of the South China Sea. She reads on instead, a story that continues to get darker and darker with each turn of a page.

Dr. Anthony Ivo, a picture staring back up at Ava of a man that could be Sara's grandfather, a man that looks menacing even through a photograph. He pulls Sara from the sea onto his ship, the Amazo, putting her into a prison cell after days and days spent on a piece of the ship in the middle of the ocean. She's dehydrated and hungry, delirious from her time in the baking sun. What waited her on the ship was imprisoned men, ready to take Sara away to do things that made Ava's stomach turn with bile as she read it. But he'd stopped her, Dr. Ivo, the man that Sara probably thought would save her, instead continuing the tragedy that would be the story of Sara's life. Ava can almost feel it. The despair of being marooned on that piece of ship, suddenly brightened by the sight of the Amazo, only for Sara to be locked in chains. The fear she must have felt when those men pulled her from that cell, Ava's every being wanting to help, wanting to save her. Then, Sara had been saved again, another spike that maybe she would get off this awful island. Instead, he'd used Sara. A promise to save the human race probably made Sara puff out her chest with the need to help, probably made a scared and lonely little girl feel like she had a purpose that she'd so desperately been trying to find. Ava knew what it was the second she read it, Mirakuru, the drug that could increase muscle strength, enhance senses, and regenerate cells. A drug that certainly would never be used for good.

For a year Dr. Ivo protected Sara from his men, teaching her chemistry, technology, and biology, skills that could be vital in her life one day while simultaneously making Sara torture his men. Ava saw nothing but a warped perception of caring, no doubt in her mind that Sara knew he would kill her if she didn't participate. The man using Sara to fill his lonely void, making a young impressionable girl think that he was trying to help her. What he did was trick Sara, use her need to survive and mash it together with his need to become a super soldier. Sara was loyal to him, Ava knew, a constant discord playing in her head of the cruel man who saved her life. The struggle would have been so much like Laurel's; angry with Sara for getting on the Gambit with Oliver, but devastated over her dead. Sara would feel something similar; angry with Dr. Ivo for how he treated people, but devastated to be alone if he left her here. They had more in common than they would ever know.

__

 

It's well past six in the evening when Ava reads the sentence that makes her gasp, Sara seeing Oliver again, after he was brought aboard the Amazo. She can imagine the shock that they both felt, both certain as they lived out their own personal hell that the other was dead. Oliver reached out for his friend, and got nothing back but a hard kick in the stomach, a reminder that the year spent on that boat had changed Sara. Changed her from a care free teenager who wanted to rebel and get laid to a hard hitter, someone willing to protect themselves over any interest in another. She can imagine, see it so clearly, how betrayed Oliver must have felt, the emotional upheaval of seeing Sara again, the guilt for putting her here, the betrayal in those sad eyes.

Ava has to stop herself for the night when she starts reading the names of Slade Wilson and Shado, having a sinking, desperate realization of where this is going. Her heart aches as she tries to fall asleep that night, a life in her head that she can do nothing about but follow along and see where it leads.

__

 

Ava reads quickly and tries to slow down, wanting to know everything while simultaneously wanting to take in every single detail of this life that fascinates her and leaves her baffled.

Sara tricks Dr. Ivo, a daring chance taken, convincing him that she would torture Oliver to find out if this Slade and Shado were still alive on the island. It's risky the way Sara plays it, convincing Dr. Ivo to keep Oliver alive so that they can find the grave site, the location of the suspected miracle drug buried there.

The next scene is detailed to the point that Ava can almost see it happening in her head, can feel her pulse thudding in her veins as she reads each sentence. She can see Sara on her knees, fear and concern on her face while the dirt below scratches at her knees. Shado sits beside her, both of them simultaneously begging for their life and not wanting the other person to die.  She can see Dr. Ivo with the gun, alternating between the two of them, and Ava's heart aches over losing a woman that she doesn't even know.  He gives Oliver 30 seconds to pick before he'll kill them both, and Ava can see this from so many sides.  29, 28, 27...Sara not wanting to die after coming this far.  26, 25, 24, 23....Shado wanting the man that she has fallen for to stand up, to left her live, even though the doesn't want Sara to die. 22, 21, 20, 19, 18....Oliver's heart pounding in his chest, looking between the two of them.  17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12....Oliver looking at the woman who had helped him survive the island to this point and the woman who wouldn't even be there if it wasn't for his careless stupidity.  11, 10, 9, 8, 7....Oliver watching the gun going between the two of them, completely helpless about what to do as he just watches with rapt attention.  6, 5, 4, 3....Dr. Ivo telling Oliver to choose before he ends both of their lives.  2, 1....Dr. Ivo's gun pointing at Sara, cocking before Oliver dives in front of her.  A choice is made, Oliver's diving in front of Sara confirming that, and a gun turned, killing Shado in an instant.

A final stand is made, Slade Wilson attempting to avenge Shadow's death that results in the Amazo sinking, making Oliver believe that Sara goes down with it.

That's two deaths, in watery graves, for someone who has been fighting so hard.  Ava imagines Oliver losing Sara twice, she feels like she can almost feel his pain even though she doesn't even actually know Sara.  It's piercing to think of that life lost again.

Of course Sara isn't dead, because she is far too resilient to drown.

__

 

It takes a year before something striking happens, Nyssa al Ghul, saves Sara from Lian Yu bringing her to Nanda Parbat, to the League of Assassins.  It's an organization Ava knows about even though they operate in anonymity, a literal league of the most ruthless killers, carrying out justice without jury.  Ava can't image what Sara probably went thorough to complete that training.  She reads about terribly cold temperatures, almost starving herself in training activities, using the mind instead of the body to make it through each challenge.  Ava can picture in her mind Sara on her knees, a different person than the one she'd been when Dr. Ivo held his gun at her just a year ago.  She can see steel resolve in her eyes, the heart of a warrior and a fighter, looking up in the eyes of Ra's al Ghul, the man deeming her worthy of the title, worthy of the protection that the League provides.  Because killing someone who you believe is bad is a fair trade off for food and shelter.  Sara loses herself in it, watches as Maseo Yamashiro forgets every single part of himself to become Sarab.  Sara follows suit, becoming a shadow in the night, a figure of darkness, even as she takes the name Ta-er al-Sahfer, the Canary.  It's a homage to her childhood even as she becomes a ruthless warrior.

There isn't all darkness in the fortress of Nanda Parbat, there's Nyssa, the woman who Ava feels like she is looking at Sara through.  A woman in love, a life of death and destruction being forgotten in satin sheets and the contrast of dark skin on soft, white skin.  Ava reads about Sara falling in love with Nyssa, Nyssa's broken life being eased by the sound of a laugh, by the hidden proof that Ta-er al-Sahfer is still very much Sara Lance, a giddy young girl who just wanted to be loved and love in return.

And Ava wonders what it would be like to love her, what it would be like to have all of that energy focused on her.  She can see Nyssa and Sara training, completely serious while her father looks on, only to dissolve into giggles and kisses the minute that he leaves.  Sara really loves for the first time, holds on tight to someone who saved her, the first person that doesn't really betray her, not yet.

For five years Sara gets to live that life, fighting and killing, falling into bed with her beloved each night.  When Ava puts the file down that night to sleep, she wonders what in the world was strong enough to tear Sara away from her dark warrior.

__

 

Of course it's her family that brings her back, the Undertaking killing so many, Mirakuru soldiers taking over Starling City.  Of course Sara goes back, of course she wants to check on the family to see if they're ok.  Ava imagines it's the only thing that can tear her away from her lover, back to the life that seemed like nothing but a made up memory.

Sara stays to protect Laurel, becoming The Canary, a vigilante who protects women from men who threaten to harm them.  It's a heartbreaking story, adding to the sadness of Sara's entire life, reading about Sara's family being kidnapped by The Dollmaker, Sara opting to kill him instead of let Oliver take him to jail.  The killing doesn't stop.  Ra's sends someone for her, of course he does, because you don't get to leave a lifetime pledge of allegiance.  Because pledging your life to the demon means exactly that, you live and you die by the demon.  There's a member of the League waiting for Sara in the tower she'd lived in, and Sara tries, a spark of white light in her as she tries to reason with the man.  He refuses, no doubt feeling more loyalty to Ra's than he does to any member, and he dies.  Further proof that no one escapes the demon, not in life, only in death.  They keep coming for her, attack after attack to the point that Sara is never not on guard.  Sara kills Al-Owal, another member of the League, leaving another assassin to tell Ra's that her family is off limits.

Ava can see it plain as day, watching Sara look out over Starling City from her place in the clock tower, watching and knowing the threat she brings to the people she loves.  A sad tear rolling down her eye as she knows what she has to do.  She has to leave, force the League away from Starling City, never even seeing her sister's face in the time she had returned, a tearful goodbye and a promise from her father to never tell her sister.  It's a selfless act, not wanting Laurel to grieve again, not wanting Laurel to have to come find her, not wanting Laurel to die at the hands of the League. 

Sara doesn't get far, the woman who consumed her life for five years dropping down on the streets of Starling City.  There's a sharp contrast again, blonde hair and black on a dark sky.  Sara seeing Nyssa again, imaging that she never would.  Nyssa so in love but so completely betrayed by her beloved leaving her behind.  There's a photograph of the kiss, Ava knows taken from a time ship during a mission to create the file she currently holds.  Sara kisses Nyssa back, a war raging about wanting to protect her family but missing the feel of the woman she loves against her.  There's danger there and resignation, love and hatred all rolled into one kiss that feels final and deadly all at the same time.

__

 

Regardless of how much she doesn't want to, Ava feels for Nyssa.  She's sworn to duty, the heir to the demon, the one that has to be as ruthless as the man that comes before her.  It conflicts so harshly with Nyssa's warped version of love, the desire she has for Sara so clear.  The former wins out, of course, you can't just snap out of being brain washed even by love.  Nyssa kidnaps Dinah, giving Sara 24 hours to rejoin the League or be responsible for her mother's dead.  The body count keeps adding up.  It's impossible to know how many have died at Sara's own hand, Shado dying as a result of Sara's choices.  She can't let her Mom have the same fate, but Sara can't return to the League.  She can't return to killing mindlessly, slaying people just for somewhere to be safe because she knows now, knows that here she can have people that keep her safe, people that protect her.

Sara knows they'll never leave, knows that they'll never let her family go.  It's the only choice, the heroes choice, to sacrifice herself.

Sara swallows Tibetan pit viper venom, the poetic irony isn't lost on Ava when she reads about Sara collapsing into Nyssa's arms.  Nyssa frees Sara from the League of Assassins, lets her lover walk away into the night, knowing the wrath she will face from Ra's.  It's the greatest gift Nyssa could ever give Sara.

__

 

The deal doesn't last.  Slade Wilson's attack being too much for Team Arrow to handle.  It's just like Sara, the ruthless protector, to sacrifice herself again.  She returns to the League in exchange for the League's help defeating Slade Wilson, returns to a life in Nanda Parbat with Nyssa.

Ava wonders how that must have felt, how it affected their relationship for something like that to happen.  There is no forgiving Nyssa for kidnapping Sara's Mom, but Sara also knows that Nyssa had no choice in the matter, that she had no right way to choose between Sara and her father.

They're perfect for each other really, both stuck in a life that they didn't choose.  Sara had more choices than Nyssa initially, killing someone seeming so much different than deciding to get on a boat with a boy.  Most of their lives had been decided for them, seeming to be controlled by someone else playing out a longer and much larger plan.  Star crossed lovers didn't seem to be enough to describe them.  In another world, in another life, she could see Nyssa meeting Sara at a bar, a soft smirk on her face that lead to the two falling in bed and falling in love.  But that isn't what this life is.  That isn't the way this story seems to go.  Ava's consumed by it, that fire only getting brighter for her need to seek out this woman, to be more for her than anyone else ever could.

__

 

Ava has to sit the file aside for the weekend, can't take it outside the Time Bureau for security purposes.  Her thoughts don't drift away from Sara.  She thinks about Sara as she runs, wonders how excruciating the training for the League of Assassins must have been, pushing harder to finish her run without complaints.  It's the fastest two miles she has ever ran in her life, the force of thinking about everything that Sara has been through enough to make her run faster and work harder.

She thinks about Sara as she makes breakfast, wonders if she'd ever gotten the joy of Sunday morning coffee with a lover, that early morning light shining in through the opening in a window.  Sara's story is one of grandeur, one that many would probably crave the adventure of.  It just makes Ava sad for all that Sara missed.  There was no high school prom, high school graduation, first day of college, getting married.....Ava's thoughts trail off as she wonders if Sara would have married Nyssa, if she would have stood by her side as Nyssa became the Demon itself.  Would Sara be ruthless, or would Sara change everything?  Would they have been able to end the killing, like Sara had requested, or would it have continued, both letting their darkness show through it?  Ava isn't sure, and she realizes that she doesn't actually know Sara, that deciding what Sara would do is impossible for her.

__

 

Ava gets to work early on Monday, ready to read more about the woman that has taken up a permanent residence in her mind.  Malcolm Merlyn comes up, Sara going back to Starling City to follow him, hoping to end any threat he may make to her family.  What happens next is awe inspiring.

Ava reads about Sara talking to Lauren on the roof, begging her sister to stay, that they can figure this out, that she can be free of the League.  Laurel leaves, heartbroken Ava is completely sure of that.  She wonders what Sara must have been thinking as she watched her sister walk away, watching the last person who could have helped her never return to Nanda Parbat walk away.  The recognition in Sara's eyes as she turned around, the surprise to see Thea Queen standing across the roof, bow raised.  Three arrows to the chest.  Ironic considering Sara's history.  One arrow for the time the Gambit sank, Sara assumed dead.  One arrow for the time the Amazo sank, Sara assumed dead.  One final arrow, from a drugged Thea Queen, to send her to her resting place.

Worse is that Sara falls off the roof, dead in Laurel's path.  The fate that awaits Sara starts in a freezer in the headquarters of the Arrow, finally being placed in the empty grave.  The grave that had been dug in 2007 when they had had to accept that Sara was dead.  Her body coming to rest there, so many years later, feels like a story finally getting its ending, no matter how tragic.

Ava knows though that there are pages left, pages that appear to be materializing as she reads them.  There's more to this story, more to Sara than a death from three arrows to the chest.

__

 

The grief that follows Sara's death is palpable through the pages.  Quentin's drinking and Laurel's drinking seem to be the only coping mechanism.   Ava doesn't know who she feels worse for.  Quentin gives up, Laurel looks into every single way possible to bring back her sister.  Ava reads, in striking detail, as Laurel digs her sister up, a determination in her veins and her heart slamming inside of her chest.  Because Laurel would do anything for Sara, Ava can feel it as she reads, pages clearly printing from someone going back in time to each event.

Thea helps Laurel take Sara to Nanda Parbat, not surprised by Thea being swayed by her desire to make this right again.  Malcolm lets them use the Lazarus Pit.  Nyssa begs, pleads with them not to do this to Sara.  She says that the Sara who died won't be the one that comes back, that the pain they are going to inflict on Sara and themselves isn't worth it.  Ava knows then how much Nyssa truly loves Sara, by the way she pleads, by the way she'd rather never see Sara again than have the Sara that would be produced by the Lazarus Pit.

And Ava basically watches it all fall apart as she reads.  Laurel has to chain Sara up in the basement of her apartment.  Quentin is faced again with his daughter, almost bringing himself to shoot her in his dire need to save her from the monster that she becomes.

John Constantine saves them all, returning Sara's soul to her body.  Giving Sara what many would consider her fourth chance at life.

It makes Ava cry to read about Laurel's death at the hands of Damien Darhk, but it doesn't surprise her that the battle against Darhk claims Sara's life as well as her fathers.  Ava flips, but there are no pages left, nothing further to look into.

__

 

Two weeks of Ava's time passes before Rip Hunter brings her on board of the Waverider, finally getting her chance to be more within the organization than a paper pusher, to commandeer the ship and arrest the Legends.

Ava stops short when she steps onto the ship, completely blank at the blonde hair and blue eyes she sees looking back at her.  Sara, who somehow wasn't killed by Darhk.  Sara who seems to never die.  The woman that she feels like she knows, the woman that she actually doesn't know at all.

Ava just stares and stares and stares until Rip has to get her attention.

"Do you know her?" he asks.

"Know her?" Ava chokes back, "I think I love her."

 


End file.
